So That Vampire Is My Hubby ?
by Ssonsoni
Summary: Luhan tidak pernah tau kalau dia sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil oleh kakeknya. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, calon suaminya ini seorang vampire! Sehun yang mencoba merebut hati Luhan dan hubungan ChanBaek yang seperti kucing dan tikus. HunHan/ChanBaek/KaiSoo/Yaoi/Rated M/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So... That Vampire Is My Hubby?**

Author: Bubbledeer03614

Genre: romance, fantasy, yaoi.

Rating: M M M ! /nanti tapi, kalo untuk awal masih T/

Main pair: HunHan, ChanBaek.

Cast(s): HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, sisanya cari sendiri (lagi).

Warning: ini yaoi /ff gua emang yaoi semua/ boyslove, shounen-ai, malexmale, jadi yang gak suka jangan baca. Gak terima bash, tp kalo kritik yang membangun gua akan sangat berterimakasih. Kemungkinan besar ini rated M, jadi hati2. Oh ya, ini fantasy, jadi maklum aja kalo agak aneh. Namanya juga mengarang bebas.

..

Happy Reading~^^

..

Seoul, sangat menyenangkan melihat night view kota ini dari tempat tinggi.

Seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua namja tampan ini, tapi mereka tidak sedang melihat pemandangan atau sekedar menikmati udara malam yang cukup menusuk kulit. Mereka sedang mencari mangsa untuk melepaskan rasa haus mereka. Mereka membutuhkan darah.

Ya, mereka adalah vampire. Kalau kalian berpikir mereka adalah vampire yang akan menghisap darah korbannya sampai mati, kalian salah. Mereka adalah manusia setengah vampire, jadi tidak terlalu bergantung pada darah. Mereka bisa memakan makanan manusia dan hidup normal layaknya manusia biasa. Hanya saja mereka dibekali banyak kelebihan dari darah vampire sang orang tua.

Oh Sehun, keturunan vampire dari klan Oh. Ibunya seorang manusia dan ayahnya seorang vampire. Memiliki kepribadian yang sangat dingin. Tapi jika bersama orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, dia tetap akan menjadi maknae yang kekanakkan.

Park Chanyeol, keturunan vampire dari klan Park. Sama seperti Sehun, ibu seorang manusia dan ayah seorang vampire, hanya saja kepribadiannya lebih 'cerah' dari maknae satu itu. Dia sangat jahil.

Mereka tinggal disebuah mansion besar dengan seorang vampire lagi, namanya Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai, karena menurutnya itu lebih keren.

"Baiklah Sehun-ah, kita bergerak sekarang." Ujar namja yang lebih tinggi, sedangkan yang satu hanya mengangguk kemudian menghilang bagai hembusan angin.

"Hyung, menurut buku yang kubaca, saat warna mata vampire merah, itu artinya dia sedang butuh darah. Saat matanya biru, itu artinya dia sedang marah. Kalau matanya abu-abu, itu artinya dia sedang terangsang dan menginginkan seks. Kalau hitam itu-"

"Oh ayolah Baek, berhenti membicarakan makhluk itu." Luhan mengacak rambutnya.

Daritadi namja manis disebelahnya ini tidak berhenti menceritakan tentang makhluk bertaring penghisap darah yang biasa disebut 'Vampire' itu.

"Hyung, kecilkan suaramu. Bagaimana kalau 'mereka' mendengarnya?" Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik badan Luhan yang sama mungilnya dengan badan dia sendiri.

Kedua namja manis ini baru saja pulang sekolah, dan mereka memilih melewati jalan pintas yang sepi ini agar cepat sampai ke apartemen.

"Mereka tidak ada Baek. Mereka hanya mitos."

"Tapi dari buku yang kubaca me-"

Sraakk

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, "H-yung... suara apa itu?"

"Mungkin suara angin." Luhan mencoba menjawab setenang mungkin, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia juga sedikit takut. Ditekankan sekali lagi, hanya 'sedikit'.

Dia segera menarik tangan Baekhyun, "ayo cepat."

"Hyung, jangan menyeretku." Gerutu Baekhyun karena Luhan lebih seperti menyeretnya daripada menggandengnya. "Diamlah, aku ingin ce-"

Prang !

Tiba-tiba satu-satunya lampu yang menerangi jalan itu pecah, membuat jalan yang sudah gelap itu menjadi semakin gelap.

Tap... tap... tap...

"S-siapa itu?" Luhan mengeratkan gengggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Hai manis."

Baekhyun tersentak saat seseorang tiba2 menariknya dari Luhan, "Hyung!"

"Baekhyun-ah! Siapa kau? Cepat lepaskan adikku!" Luhan mencoba untuk mengejar Baekhyun, tapi seseorang langsung merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Hey, kudengar kau tidak percaya vampire." Luhan menegang saat hawa dingin dari seseorang yang merengkuhnya ini menerpa tengkuknya.

..

✏✏✏✏✏

Sungguh, Baekhyun benar2 tidak mengerti kenapa namja tinggi ini menyeretnya ke sebuah mansion besar yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari namja ini.

"Bisakah kaufont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/fontugh... melepaskan tanganku?"

Susah payah dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman namja itu. Demi Tuhan Baek... badanmu kalah dari segi manapun dibandingkan dia.

"Yak! Kau ini makan apa sih? Kenapa aku kalah kuat darimu?!"

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di aspal agar orang itu tidak bisa menyeretnya -oke, ini konyol Byun-.

"Bangun."

Baekhyun tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Bangun atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu hyungmu lagi."

Baekhyun langsung bangun dari duduknya, dia tidak protes ataupun memberontak saat namja itu kembali menggenggam tangannya, "Bagus. Jadilah namja manis yang penurut."

..

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ternyata benar yang kakeknya bilang, jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja.

"Waah..."

Dia melihat kesekelilingnya. Tidak ada lagi mansion menyeramkan, yang ada sekarang sebuah mansion mewah yang sangat nyaman.

Namja itu terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, "Tutup mulutmu."

Dia mengatupkan bibir Baekhyun dengan jarinya. "Namaku Park Chanyeol, panggil aku Chanyeol oppa."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "O-oppa?"

"Ya, kau yeoja kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Kau lihat kan aku pakai seragam sekolah untuk namja? Kau lihat juga kan kalau rambutku pendek?"

"Itu bukan sebuah jaminan kau namja atau bukan." jawab Chanyeol acuh, dia kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membawa namja manis ini kedalam kekamarnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sibuk mengacak rambutnya, sedikit mengesalkan juga kenapa dia dan hyungnya terlahir dengan wajah yang -uhuk- cantik -uhuk-.

"Yak! Kau lihat ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk lehernya, "Aku punya jakun!" Dia memegang dadanya sendiri, "Aku juga tidak punya payudara, tapi aku punya penis !"

"Baiklah. Itu bagus. Aku lebih suka yeoja berpenis daripada berpayudara." Chanyeol ingin tertawa saat ucapan konyol itu keluar dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Astaga... selain menyebalkan ternyata kau juga bodoh."

..

Baekhyun berdiri seperti orang bodoh ditengah ruangan, matanya menatap sekeliling kamar dengan nuansa eropa klasik ini. Terlihat mewah, tapi cukup menyeramkan karena sang pemilik kamar yang terus menatapnya intens. "Hey, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau tidak berniat untuk memutilasiku kan?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" Chanyeol duduk santai di sofa single itu, "Kemari."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, menatap namja didepannya ini dengan penuh curiga.

"Cepatlah."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mendekat ke Chanyeol, dia berdiri didepan namja tampan itu. "Sekarang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun asal.

Chanyeol menepuk pahanya yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran dari Baekhyun. "Duduk disini."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Cepat duduk disini."

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuh mungilnya dipaha Chanyeol, "Menghadap kearahku, bodoh."

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya sambil menggerutu, "Kau ini... udah menculikku, lalu sekarang kau memerintahku seenak jidatmu."

Chanyeol semakin menarik Baekhyun mendekat, "Kau manusia pertama yang berani mengataiku bodoh."

"Kau berkata seolah kau bukan manusia."

"Memang bukan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang ramping Baekhyun. "Kau tau vampire kan? Aku salah satu dari mereka."

"Dan kalau kau mau bertemu dengan hyung mu dalam keadaan bernyawa... ikuti perintahku." Bisik Chanyeol.

"K-kau pasti bercanda."

"Kau mau bukti?" Baekhyun tersentak saat melihat gigi taring Chanyeol, "B-baiklah aku percaya, aku percaya." Panik Baekhyun.

'Hyung, sudah kubilang kan kalau mereka ada... kalau aku pulang dengan selamat, aku akan langsung menendang bokongmu.' Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tau apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

"Jadi... kapan aku boleh keluar dari sini?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Setelah aku mendapatkan ciuman dari bibirmu."

Kalau Baekhyun tidak berpikir namja didepannya ini adalah vampire, mungkin dia sudah mencakar wajah namja tampan ini. "Kau gila hah ?!"

Chanyeol menyerukkan kepalanya keleher Baekhyun, "H-hey, jangan membunuhku dulu! Aku belum bertemu dengan SNSD noona!" Baekhyun mendorong bahu tegap Chanyeol.

"Eung... apa harus dibibir?" Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Baekhyun. "Tentu."

"Tapi ini kan ciuman pertamaku." Cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, namja mungil dipangkuannya ini sangat manis.

"Kalau tidak mau yasudah, aku juga tidak memaksa." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya keleher Baekhyun, "A-aku setuju! Jauhkan taring menyebalkanmu itu!"

"Kau memang tidak memaksa, tapi kau mengancamku." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak sabar untuk merasakan bibir mungil itu.

Dia menunjuk bibirnya, "Aku menunggu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu, kemudian mulai menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Kalau urusan wajah jangan ditanya, semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun bahkan sudah menjalar sampai ketelinganya.

Dia mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi protes dari namja tampan itu, "Hey, kubilang ciuman, bukan kecupan!"

"Eoh? Memang apa bedanya?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. "Aku ingin kita saling melumat dan menghisap, bukan sekedar menempelkan bibir seperti tadi." Protes Chanyeol.

"Uh? Oh... baiklah..." Baekhyun kembali menyatukan kedua pasang bibir mereka, awalnya tidak bergerak menempelkan bibir mereka, dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Hell... ini ciuman pertamanya!

Baekhyun mulai mengemut bibir Chanyeol yang terasa manis. Namja tampan itu tersenyum disela pagutan keduanya. Baekhyun mengemut bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang memakan permen, membuatnya gemas sendiri.

Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan mulai membalas lumatan kecil namja manis itu.

"Mmphh..." desah Baekhyun tertahan saat Chanyeol mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Melumat bibirnya dengan begitu lembut, membuatnya terbuai.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol, semakin memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

"Kau ini siapa ?" Tanya Luhan pada namja didepannya ini.

"Oh Sehun." Jawabnya singkat dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa dia membawa adikku? Kena-"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya matanya berkaca-kaca, dia sangat khawatir pada Baekhyun.

Sehun melipat tangannya didada, "Dia aman, tenang saja. Kau ini sangat cengeng ternyata."

"Aku mengkhawatirkan adikku, bodoh." Ujar Luhan sarkastis.

"Terserah. Kau Byun Luhan ?"

"Iya."

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersamaku. Kau milikku."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "A-apa ?! Yak! Jangan seenaknya! Kau pikir kau siapa hah?!"

"Aku suamimu."

Jawaban singkat itu benar-benar membuat kepala Luhan serasa mendidih. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang orang ini bilang kalau dia adalah suaminya ?! Benar-benar gila. .

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n: jadi intinya disini Baekhyun itu kakak adik. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luhan: 20 tahun.

Sehun: 18 tahun.

Baekhyun: 19 tahun.

Chanyeol: 19 ahun.

Kyungsoo: 19 tahun.

Jongin: 18 tahun.

 **So That Vampire Is My Hubby?**

 **ⓒBubbledeer03614**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo**

 **Genre: Romance, a little bit of humor.**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own anything except the story line. HunHan belongs to each other, ChanBaek belongs to each other, KaiSoo belongs to each other. Intinya mereka saling memiliki.**

 **Warning! Yaoi, boys love, shounen-ai, alur kecepetan, typo, tapi gua berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya ff ini layak dan menarik perhatian para readers tercintahh. No bash, no flame. Kalo kritik dan saran yang membangun gua akan dengan sangat berterimakasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memijat pelipisnya, "Dengar ya, aku bahkan baru beberapa menit yang lalu bertemu denganmu dan sekarang kau bilang kalau kau adalah suamiku?! Jangan bercanda!"

Sehun menghela nafas. "Haah... kau cukup keras kepala juga ternyata."

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan percaya saat orang asing menghampirimu dan bilang kalau dia adalah suamimu? Tidak ada, jadi jangan membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Sayangnya aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon atau apapun itu." dia menatap lekat Luhan.

Namja manis itu mengerjap, dia baru menyadari kalau manik Sehun berwarna merah.

"Apa kau memakai lensa kontak?"

Sehun memasang ekspresi datar andalannya. Oke, ini benar-benar melenceng dari topik awal pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong. Itu tidak bagus." Nasihat Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha sabar menghadapi rusa imut -tapi menyebalkan- ini. "Persetan dengan lensa kontak Lu, aku vampire, jelas saja warna mataku begini."

Luhan mengangguk polos, namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung membulatkan mata nya. "Apa kau bilang?! Yak kau pikir aku akan percaya leluconmu hah?!"

"Ini bukan Apri-" Namja mungil itu sontak berjengit saat melihat sepasang taring tajam Sehun.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku?"

Luhan diam seperti patung ditempatnya, terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dia dapati.

"A-pa itu asli?" Oke ini pertanyaan yang konyol Lu.

"Tentu saja..." Sehun menyeringai, dia mendekat lalu mengukung tubuh mungil Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, menatap intens namja mungil itu, "... mau mencobanya?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, dia merasa sangat terintimidasi oleh tatapan intens Sehun. "T-tidak. Menjauh dariku."

Bukannya menuruti perintah Luhan Sehun malah menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Luhan. Menghirup aroma manis yang begitu memabukkan baginya. Dia memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil disana, sesekali menjilat leher jenjang namja manis itu. "Bukankah aku beruntung memiliki istri semanis dirimu?"

"Kau... aku bukan istrimu bodoh! Aku namja! Menjauh dariku brengsek!"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan makian Luhan, dia mencengkram kedua tangan Luhan saat namja manis itu mulai memberontak, "Lepaskan aku sialㅡ a-akhh!" Luhan tersentak, lehernya terasa sangat perih dan panas. Dia tidak tau pasti apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Tapi apapun itu, dia yakin pasti berhubungan dengan gigitan dan darah.

Sehun semakin menancapkan taringnya, menghisap darah yang keluar dari bekas gigitannya, sesekali menjilat sensual bekas gigitan itu. "Aagggh... apa yangㅡ aahh..."

Luhan mencengkeram bahu Sehun kuat. Entahlah, rasanya sakit sekaligus nikmat saat Sehun menghisap lehernya.

"Darahmu sangat manis sayang." Sehun menjilat lalu mengecupi bekas gigitannya.

Sejenak Luhan terdiam saat wajah tampan Sehun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, tapi dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lagi, "K-kau vampire dan kau baru saja menghisap darahku?!"

"Uh-um." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"L-lalu apa aku akan mati sebentar lagi?"

Sehun menyeka darah dibibirnya, "Aku tidak mungkin membunuh calon istriku." Pipi Luhan memerah antara malu dan kesal. "Aku bukan istrimu !"

"Ck, apa kakekmu tidak pernah memberitahumu? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu ? Apa mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun. "Dengar ya rusa manis menyebalkan. Kita sudah dijodohkan bahkan dari sebelum kita lahir."

"Apa?! Yak! Mana bisa begitu!" Teriak Luhan tidak terima.

"Jangan berteriak padaku. Itu bukan salahku."

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, "ck, bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai kakek seperti itu?" Gerutu Luhan.

Sehun menatap lapar bibir Luhan yang sedang mencebik lucu. Terlihat sangat manis dan lembut. "Kau sedang menggodaku?"

Luhan memasang ekspresi bingung yang sangat menggemaskan. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir merah yang masih mencebik.

Sehun kembali mengukung tubuh Luhan, "Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu kalau kau mau pulang kerumah dalam keadaan masih perawan."

"..."

Hening...

Tiba-tiba...

Plaakk

Bugh!

"Aaghhh..."

"AKU NAMJA, BODOH ! DASAR SIALAN! RASAKAN ITU !"

Baiklah, ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak memancing kemarahan rusa betina -uhuk- maksudku jantan.

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol meremas pinggang namja mungil dipangkuannya.

"Aahmphh~" Lenguh Baekhyun tertahan saat Chanyeol memasukkan lidah lihainya kedalam mulutnya, menjilat langit-langit mulutnya dengan begitu lihai.

Namja manis itu meremas lembut rambut Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyangka kalau berciuman akan semenyenangkan ini rasanya. Dia sangat menikmati lumatan dan jilatan sensual yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol sedikit menjilat bibir Baekhyun sebelum menyudahi ciuman mereka. Sementara Baekhyun, dia lebih memilih menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, memaksa namja mungil itu untuk menatapnya.

Baekhyun semakin merona saat matanya menangkap objek indah didepannya. Sungguh, Chanyeol terlihat berlipat-lipat kali lebih tampan dan sexy dengan pupil berwarna abu-abu ituㅡ t-tunggu. Pupil? Abu-abu? Vampire? Oh, perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak sekarang.

"Eung, C-chanyeol, lepaskan aku." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Tapi itu tidak berguna sama sekali. "C-chanyeol" cicit Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

"Lepaskan aku."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens. Sedangkan namja mungil itu mengalihkan tatapannya. Kemana saja asal jangan sepasang manik tajam itu. "Eung... kau terlihat menyeramkan dengan pupil berwarna abu-abu itu."

"Benarkah? Bukannya aku terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan sexy?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengelak.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu."

Baekhyun memainkan jarinya gugup. "Aku mau pulang, Luhan hyung pasti khawatir padaku. Bolehkah?"

Chanyeol memasang gesture seolah dia sedang berpikir, "Mm... bagaimana ya... tapi aku masih ingin bermain denganmu."

"Yak! Kau curang! Aku kan sudah memberikan apa yang kau mau." Protes Baekhyun. "Baiklah baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak. Tidak bagus anak gadis pulang larut malam sendirian."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Kau..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, "... KAU INI TULI ATAU BODOH HAH?! AKU INI NAMJA TULEN MANLY, BODOH!" Habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun, dia menjambak kuat rambut Chanyeol membuat namja tampan itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"AKU JUGA PUNYA PENIS SAMA SEPERTIMU!"

"A-akhh Baek... iya iya aku minta maㅡ aduuh... telingaku pengang!"

Haah... tuan Park, bersiaplah untuk memeriksakan telingamu ke THT besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai memasuki mansion besar itu dengan namja mungil dibelakangnya.

"AKU JUGA PUNYA PENIS SAMA SEPERTIMU!"

" A-akhh Baek... iya iya aku minta maㅡ aduuh... telingaku pengang!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar kegaduhan dari kamar Chanyeol, "Suara siapa itu?"

"Itu Baekhyun, biarkan saja."

"Baekhyun? Siapa itu? Darimana kau tahu?"

Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat, "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya sayang. Tadi Chanyeol hyung memberitahuku lewat telepati." Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan mulutnya kemudian mengangguk.

 **~oOo~**

Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang terkena amukan rusa, jangan lupakan kalau rusa itu menendang kakinya juga. Sedangkan yang menjadi tersangka hanya memasang wajah polos tidak berdosanya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Yak! Kepalaku hampir bocor kalau saja aku tidak mengelak saat kau akan membenturkan kepalaku ketembok!" Sehun bergidik ngeri mengingat 'tragedi' beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sekarang mereka berdua duduk didalam mobil Sehun setelah sebelumnya namja tampan itu menghentikan aksi anarkis Luhan. Dia mengiming-imingi akan mengantar Luhan ketempat Baekhyun makanya namja manis itu duduk tenang disebelahnya.

"Hey kau benar-benar tidak mau bertanggung jawab sedikitpun?" Sehun bertanya sekali lagi.

Luhan hanya menggeleng seperti anak kecil, tapi matanya seolah berkata cepat-jalankan-mobilnya-atau-kau-tidak-akan-selamat-kali-ini. Astaga... baru kali ini Sehun bergidik ngeri karena seorang namja manis nan imut.

Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya, dia tidak mau terkena amukan rusa untuk kedua kalinya.

 **~oOo~**

Mata Baekhyun memicing curiga, "Jadi... apa alasanmu menculikku?"

"Yak! Aku tidak menculikmu! Sudah berapa kali kubilang!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Baiklah aku ralat. Kenapa kau menyeretku?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa tertarik padamu." Jawabnya santai yang membuat Baekhyun geram.

"Kau..."

"Sudahlah. Begini Baek, hyungmu itu akan dijodohkan dengan Sehun."

"Apa?! Dijodohkan? Kenapa? Lagipila siapa itu Sehun?"

"Hey pendek, kau ini terlalu banyak bertanya." Ujar Chanyeol asal.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk melempar Chanyeol dengan gelas didepannya, tapi Kyungsoo langsung menengahi mereka. Hell... dia tidak mau cangkir keramiknya hancur berkeping-keping hanya karena pertengkaran dua makhluk idiot ini.

"Aish Park Chanyeol jangan cari ribut! Dan kau" dia menunjuk Baekhyun, "nanti kau akan tau sendiri siapa itu Sehun. Kalau soal kenapa hyungmu bisa dijodohkan dengan Sehun, tanya saja pada kakekmu itu. Dia dalangnya."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal kemudian kembali duduk, tak lupa dia melayangkan tatapan mengerikannya yang-justru-terlihat-menggemaskan pada Chanyeol.

"Sial sekali hyungku kalau harus menikahi seorang vampire." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Hey ayo bertaruh. Kau juga pasti akan menikahi seorang vampire." Tantang Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan."

Benarkah? Kita pegang ucapanmu Byun.

 **Meanwhile...**

"HARABEOJI KENAPA KAU MENJODOHKANKU DENGAN DIA?!"

Ugh, teriakan yang benar-benar memekakan telinga. Namja tampan itu ternyata tidak menepati janjinya, dia malah membawa Luhan kerumah kakeknya. "Astaga Lu, apa kau tidak malu pada calon suamimu?"

Sedangkan yang disebut 'calon suami' hanya menatap horror Luhan yang sedari tadi berteriak. Dalam hati dia terus berdo'a agar bisa pulang dengan selamat tanpa terkena dampratan Luhan. Cih, vampire macam apa kau ini Oh Sehun?

"Luhannie, tenang dulu sayang." Sang ibu menuntun Luhan agar duduk sembari mengelus punggung anaknya.

"Eomma aku belum mau menikah. Apalagi dengan vampire seperti dia."

"Cih, dia buta atau apa? Banyak yeoja dan uke diluaran sana yang mengantri ingin jadi istriku." Cibir Sehun, Luhan yang mendengarnya mendelik sebal.

"Ah, bagaimana kabar orang tuamu Sehun-ah?" Tanya kakek itu berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

"Appa dan eomma baik, hanya saja mereka lebih sering di Jepang karena mengurus cabang perusahaan disana."

Kakek tua itu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memandang cucunya yang masih bersungut-sungut kesal, "Aigoo... apa cucuku ini tidak kasihan padaku? Harabeojimu ini sudah tua, harabeoji ingin segera menimang cicit."

"Aku namja harabeoji, aku tidak bisa hamil."

"Kau dan Baekhyun male pregnant Lu, kalian bisa hamil." Kali ini sang ayah yang menyahut.

Luhan memukul kepalanya sendiri. Oke, yang satu ini dia lupa. Benar-benar lupa.

Sang kakek tersenyum melihat tingkah cucunya.

"Sudah diputuskan..." oh perasaan Luhan tidak enak sekarang, "3 bulan lagi kalian menikah. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan keluarga Oh."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Baiklah 2 bulan setengah."

"Harabeoji!"

"Oh oke, 2 bulan. 2 bulan lagi kalian menikah." Itulah keputusan final kakeknya.

Sehun terkekeh ketika melihat mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"2 bulan lagi, Lu. Bersiaplah." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan, tidak lupa seringaian juga dia berikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n: chapter 1 nya kemaren berantakan banget ya? /iyaaa/ nah semoga yang ini lebih rapi dari chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih banyak yang udah nge review chapter kemaren. Makasiiihhhh banyaaakkkk. Jangan bosen2 review lagi ya hahaha... maaf gak bisa balesin satu satu.**

 **See you next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk di bangku kemudi mobil, "Jadi... pada akhirnya aku akan tetap menikah dengamu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi kenapa mereka menjodohkan kita? Pasti ada alasannya iya kan?"

Sehun mencondongkan badannya ke arah Luhan membuat Luhan memundurkan wajahnya "Kㅡkau mau apa?" Sehun tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengambil seatbelt yang ada disamping Luhan kemudian memasangkannya.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan yang memerah kemudian mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Hanya hening setelahnya, Sehun yang fokus pada jalan didepannya dan Luhan yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup keras karena perlakuan Sehun tadi.

"Eung... kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" Tanya Luhan tanpa melihat Sehun karena dia yakin wajahnya pasti masih memerah sekarang.

"Kau ingin bertemu Baekhyun kan? Aku akan membawamu kerumahku."

"Kenapa rumahmu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Karena dia ada disana."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "hah? Kenapa dia bisa aㅡ"

"Lu, kalau kau bertanya sekali lagi, aku benar-benar akan membungkam bibir mungilmu itu dengan bibirku." Potong Sehun cepat.

"Oㅡoh oke"

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun menatap polos Chanyeol yang sibuk mondar-mandir untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia membuang bungkus bekas cemilannya sembarangan kalau kalian ingin tahu. Membuat sampah berserakan dikamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang didepan Baekhyun yang sedang menjilati jemari lentiknya yang berlepotan coklat, untuk ukuran namja mungil berwajah manis dan menggemaskan dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau mau?" Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak berdosanya menyodorkan cake coklat yang sisa setengah itu.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi tak lama dia menyeringai. Bermain-main dengan puppy menyebalkan ini tidak masalah bukan?

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja"

Chanyeol berlutut didepan Baekhyun kemudian menarik jemari lentik Baekhyun. Namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya saat Chanyeol menjilati bahkan mengulum jari-jarinya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya.

Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengulumnya lagi, "kau bilang aku boleh mencobanya" ujar Chanyeol disela kegiatan mari-menyesap-jemari-Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram, "Maksudku cake coklatnya bodoh!"

JDUUK

BRUGH

"Akhㅡ uhuuk"

Kalau kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi, yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol terjengkang kebelakang karena Baekhyun menendang perutnya.

"Yak! Kenapa menendangku?!"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, "jangan salahkan aku, aku hanya melindungi jariku dari aksi cabulmu!"

"Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut cabul?!"

"Tentu saja kau, vampire mesum cabul -yang sialnya tampan-" untuk kata-kata terakhir Baekhyun mengucapkannya di dalam hati.

"Akhㅡ sepertinya lambungku berpindah tempat" Chanyeol memegang perutnya dengan ekspresi berlebihan, "Ugh, aku yakin lambungku tidak berada pada tempatnya sekarang."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan itu malah membuatnya terlihat seperti psikopat yang siap memutilasi korbannya, "Lambungmu berpindah tempat? Kemari, aku akan membantumu mengembalikannya ketempat semula."

"Oh tidak. Terimakasih."

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun acuh, dia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan cake coklatnya.

"Kau sangat menyukai itu?"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menunjuk cake coklat yang sudah hampir habis dibantai Baekhyun, "Itu, kau sangat menyukai cake coklat?"

"Iya. Tapi aku paling suka strawberry sebenarnya." Cengir Baekhyun.

"Strawberry?"

"Hm" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, "semua yang berbau strawberry aku suka. Susu strawberry, cake strawberry, jus strawberry, bantal strawberry, parfume dan sabun dengan wangi strawberry, semuanya aku suka."

"Termasuk dengan kondom rasa strawberry?"

"Iya, termasuk iㅡ apa?!"

"Eyy, baiklah, kalau kita sedang bercinta nanti aku akan memakai kondom strawberry. Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih suka tidak memakai kondom." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun merona, "aku lebih suka mengeluarkannya didalam" bisiknya seduktif.

Entah bagaimana caranya sekarang Baekhyun sudah ada dipangkuan Chanyeol, mungkin karena otaknya yang blank jadi dia tidak menyadari saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungilnya kepangkuan.

"CㅡChanyeol..."

"hm?" Chanyeol mengendus leher Baekhyun.

"Mㅡmenjauh dariku"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan yang mulai menyusup masuk kedalam kaos yang Baekhyun kenakan, "kau tau apa yang pertama kali ada dibenakku ketika pertama kali melihatmu?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ingin mencium Baekhyun, dia memejamkan matanya, "manis."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak rasa manis yang Chanyeol berikan ketika kedua pasang bibir mereka bertemu. Rasanya terlalu memabukkan.

BRAAKK

"Baekhyunnie kau diㅡ yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku ?!"

 **~oOo~**

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun posesif, matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya. Tadi dia sedang menikmati bibir Baekhyun yang manis dan lembut. Dan entah muncul dari mana rusa ini tiba-tiba saja datang mengamuk lalu menjambak rambutnya dengan brutal.

"Aigoo... bibirmu diperkosa oleh tiang itu." Ujar Luhan polos sembari mengusap bibir Baekhyun.

"Yak! Aku tidak memperkosa bibirnya."

Luhan semakin memicingkan matanya, "diam kau Namsan Tower berjalan, aku tidak bicara denganmu." Sehun dan Kai menahan tawa mendengarnya, apa katanya tadi? Namsan Tower? Oh, bagus Park, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sehari kau sudah memiliki lebih dari dua julukan.

"Yak Sehun-ah, kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Ralat hyung, dia menggemaskan." Sehun tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menatap dua namja manis yang sedang berpelukan ini, menurutnya mereka sangat menggemaskan, "Hai, aku Do Kyungsoo. Dan ini Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilnya Kai. Diaㅡ"

"Aku kekasihnya" potong Kai, dia menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo-ah. Aku Luhan, dan ini Baekhyun."

"Aku sudah tahu." Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah.

Sehun memasang ekspresi jengahnya, "baiklah, reuni keluarga berakhir. Kau ikut aku sekarang." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Dia datang kemari untuk berduaan dengan rusanya, bukannya melihat momen kakak-adik yang menyebalkan -menurutnya-.

Baekhyun pindah duduk disebelah Chanyeol begitu Luhan pergi, "hey, jadi itu yang namanya Oh Sehun?"

"Hm"

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Hm" Baekhyun merengut karena lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun meraih kepala Chanyeol kemudian mengusapnya lembut, "maaf. Jangan marah lagi"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia sangat menyukai saat Baekhyun bersikap lembut padanya, sangat manis.

"Permintaan maaf diterima"

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke kepalanya dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari namja mungil bermata bulat itu.

"Kepalaku sakit juga" Kyungsoo mendengus, tapi dia mengecup pipi Kai setelahnya.

 **~oOo~**

Sehun menatap horror Luhan yang duduk dengan manis dan tenang dipinggir ranjangnya. Tadi dia dengan brutal menjambak rambut Chanyeol, dan tiba-tiba sekarang dia duduk dengan tenang seperti anak penurut. Apa dia kerasukan sesuatu?

"Hey, berhenti bersikap begitu"

"Apa?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Oh God, kau terlihat lebih menyeramkan sekarang."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya kemudian duduk bersila ditengah ranjang, "Aku boleh duduk disini?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Luhan, "Tentu, itu akan jadi ranjangmu juga nanti." Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan merona.

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona manis dikedua pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku bertemu rusa yang sangat galak. Aku hanya melihat matanya saja, tapi aku sudah jatuh hati padanya. Dia sangat imut dan manis, tapi dia bisa berubah menjadi sangat berbahaya. Dan sekarang rusa itu sedang dalam mode manisnya."

Luhan semakin merona mendengar perkataan Sehun, jantungnya berdebar karena melihat tatapan lembut dan teduh Sehun.

"Aku suka kedua sisi dirimu. Aku suka saat kau memberontak, membuatku tertantang untuk menjinakkanmu. Aku suka saat kau menunduk malu dengan rona merah diwajahmu, membuat jantungku berdebar keras dengan perasaan posesif untuk selalu melindungi dan memilikimu."

"Sㅡsehun"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku ingin melihat sisi dirimu yang lain."

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, dan tersenyum melihat wajah bahkan telinga Luhan yang bersemu merah. "Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan dari pertama kita bertemu."

 **~oOo~**

"Yeoolll"

"Hm?"

"Chanyeool"

"Hmm?"

"Chanyeoooll"

"Ada apa Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol menyahut panggilannya -yang sebelum sebelumnya itu tidak dianggap dia sahutan- "Kau sedang apa?"

"Mencari baju yang pas untuk badan mungilmu itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengarnya. Dia butuh baju ganti sesudah mandi kan? Baekhyun hanya menggunakan bathrobe sekarang ngomong-ngomong.

"Hmm... ini sudah ukuran paling kecil. Pakailah." Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah baju berwarna putih polos tak lupa dengan celananya.

Baekhyun melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaian yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Eung... yeol? Kau tidak ada celana yang lebih kecil lagi?" Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang menahan celananya agar tidak melorot.

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya lalu kembali berjalan menuju lemarinya.

"Astaga Baek... badanmu mungil sekali."

"Badanku ini ukuran normal, kau saja yang seperti raksasa."

"Cih, aku berani bertaruh kalau badanmu sama seperti wanita. Ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan kaos hitamnya pada Baekhyun.

"Hey mana celananya?"

"Celanaku ukurannya sama semua dengan yang kau pakai itu. Kaos ini cukup panjang untuk menutupi sebagian pahamu, jadi kau tidak memerlukan celana." Ujar Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan seringaian.

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu!"

"Pilih mana? Pakai ini atau kau tidak pakai pakaian sama sekali?"

Baekhyun merengut, "ugh, baiklah."

Cklek

Oke, Chanyeol menyesal karena memberikan Baekhyun kaos itu. Lihat bagaimana menggodanya Baekhyun sekarang. Leher jenjang yang menggoda untuk dihisap, dan jangan lupakan setengah paha Baekhyun yang terekspose karena baju yang tidak cukup panjang untuk menutupi seluruh pahanya.

Baekhyun menarik-narik ujung kaos itu agar dapat lebih banyak menutupi pahanya, "sudah kubilang aku butuh celana." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Ehem" Chanyeol berdeham ketika sadar dari lamunan kotornya tentang paha putih mulus Baekhyun. Tahan dirimu Park.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan cengirannya lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang ada di ranjang. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam tapi kedua namja berbeda tinggi ini belum merasakan kantuk sama sekali.

Baekhyun menutupi pahanya dengan selimut karena menyadari tatapan lapar Chanyeol pada pahanya.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang suami yang sedang digoda oleh istrinya."

Tadinya Baekhyun tidak berniat memukul kepala Chanyeol, tapi karena tangan nakal Chanyeol yang menyusup kedalam selimut lalu membelai lembut pahanya membuat Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Alhasil kepala Chanyeol menjadi sasaran Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir tanganmu kemana hah?!"

"Astaga... aku hanya membelai sedikit." Protes Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukannya, aku akan memotong tanganmu!" Ancaman Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak berefek pada Chanyeol. Tapi karena dia takut BaekhyunNYA marah jadi dia turuti. Ditekankan sekali lagi, Baekhyunnya.

 **~oOo~**

Sehun duduk bersandar pada headboard dengan tangan yang mengelus surai Luhan yang ada dipahanya. Rusa China ini sedang dalam mode manjanya.

"Kakekmu dan kakekku dulu berteman dekat. Mereka bersahabat. Bahkan mereka seperti anak kembar berbeda ayah dan ibu."

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Dari orang lain tentu saja."

Luhan terduduk dengan mulut yang mencibir Sehun, "Kukira kakekmu sendiri yang cerita."

"Daripada kau, tidak tau sama sekali." Ujar Sehun tidak terima.

"Sudahlah. Lalu apa selanjutnya?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun membawa Luhan kepelukannya, menyandarkan kepala namja manis itu kedadanya yang bidang. Membiarkan Luhan merasakan debaran jantungnya setiap kali Luhan berada didekatnya.

"Awalnya mereka ingin menjodohkan anak mereka, tapi karenaㅡ"

"Maksudmu menjodohkan ayahku dan ayahmu?" Potong Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, tapi karena tidak ada salah satu pun dari mereka yang bisa hamil dan dengan jelas mereka menentang perjodohan itu akhirnya kakekku dan kakekmu memutuskan untuk menjodohkan cucu mereka kelak, itu artinya kita. Dan beruntungnya aku karena kau sangat cantik, melebihi seorang wanita sekalipun." jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Dan ucapan terakhir Sehun membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia bangun duduk untuk menatap Sehun, "Jadi kau menyukaiku hanya karena wajahku?"

Sehun tersenyum, dia mengelus pipi Luhan dengan begitu lembut, seakan takut kalau sentuhannya akan membuat Luhan terluka.

"Kau menjeratku dengan binar polos dari kedua mata beningmu. Aku sangat menyukai tatapan matamu, itu sangat menenangkan. Itu yang membuatku jatuh padamu. Dan cantik adalah nilai tambahannya."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada dipipinya, "Aku baru beberapa saat yang lalu bertemu denganmu, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasakan debaran menyenangkan saat kau menatapku atau menyentuhku seperti ini."

 **Meanwhile...**

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk di pantry dapur dengan mata yang terasa sangat berat, dia mengantuk. Oh ayolah, ini bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam dan kekasih mungilnya ini malah sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan dapur.

"Soo, ayo kita tidur, ini sudah malam sayang."

"Sebentar Kai" sahut Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Kai karena dia sedang sibuk dengan penggorengan yang ada diatas kompor.

"Akan kupastikan penggorengan itu lenyap dari dapur besok." Kai menatap tajam penggorengan itu. Lihatlah, Kim Jongin, namja bodoh yang cemburu hanya karena sebuah penggorengan. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Berhenti menggerutu, sebentar lagi aku selesai." Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Hm" Kai hanya menjawab dengan gumaman lalu menjadikan lengannya sebagai alas kepalanya.

Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan penggorengannya, entah apa yang dilakukan namja mungil ini.

"Fiuhh... akhirnya selesai juga."

Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai yang tertidur di meja, dia mengelus surai coklat Kai yang lembut, "Hey, aku sudah selesai. Ayo bangun"

"Eunghh..."

"Ayo kekamar. Kau sudah sangat mengantuk."

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Dia menggesekkan hidungnya di perut rata Kyungsoo membuat kekasih mungilnya itu kegelian.

"Kau lama sekali" Kai bangkit berdiri lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat. Dia menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kai, menyesap aroma maskulin khas kekasihnya ini. Lengannya melingkar mesra di leher Kai.

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan cahaya matahari mulai mengganggu tidurnya. Dia menendang-nendangkan kakinya kesal karena tidurnya diusik oleh cahaya matahari itu.

"Singkirkan itu, aku mau tidur" rengeknya dengan badan yang terus menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol terkekeh karena tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan. Dia beranjak untuk menutup tirai, menghalau cahaya matahari yang membuat Baekhyunnya tidak nyaman.

Namja manis itu berhenti merengek meski masih dengan kening yang berkerut tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol berbaring disamping Baekhyun dengan posisi miring, sikunya menjadi tumpuan untuk kepala. Dengan posisi begini dia bisa mengamati wajah Baekhyun dengan lebih leluasa. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus kening Baekhyun yang masih bertaut tidak nyaman.

"Hey, kau tidak ada kelas hari ini hm?" Chanyeol dengan jahil mencubit hidung bangir Baekhyun membuat namja manis itu membuka mulutnya karena tidak bisa mengambil nafas.

"Chanyeol berhenti menggangguku" rengek Baekhyun.

"Kau harus ke kampus hari ini."

"Yeol, aku tidak ada kelas hari ini." Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu menatap Chanyeol sebal.

"Oh, ya sudah, tidur saja lagi."

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi!" Ketus Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cup

Cup

Cup

Cup

Sehun berulang kali mengecup pipi dan kelopak mata Luhan, berusaha membuat rusa manisnya tejaga. Dan yah... itu berhasil. Terbukti dengan Luhan yang mulai menggeliat dan menggumam tidak jelas.

"Selamat pagi, Lu." Sapa Sehun dengan senyum manisnya saat melihat Luhan mulai membuka manik beningnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos, membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas.

Dia memajukan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Luhan. Matanya menutup, menyesapi rasa manis dan lembut bibir Luhan yang membuatnya begitu terbuai. Sehun tersenyum saat merasa Luhan mulai membalas lumatannya.

Sehun menggigit pipi Luhan gemas saat semburat merah muncul di pipi putih nan lembut itu, "Ciuman pertama kita. Dan kuyakin ini ciuman pertamamu."

Luhan mengangguk dengan semburat merah yang semakin kentara dipipinya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 9... atau mungkin 10."

Luhan tersentak, "Apa?! Aku ada kelas pagi hari ini!"

Baru saja Luhan akan berlari kekamar mandi tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya hingga ia kembali jatuh tertidur diranjang.

"S-Sehun..." gugup Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Sehun tengah menindihnya. "Jam berapa kelasmu?"

"Eung... jam 8."

"Kau sudah terlalu terlambat, jadi tidak usah pergi kekampus ya hari ini." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kedua mata tajamnya.

Luhan begitu terpesona dengan manik abu-abu milik Sehun. Begitu indah. Tanpa sadar dia mengangguk.

"Aku ingin membuat 'baby Hun'." Gumam Sehun diperpotongan leher Luhan.

"Baby Hun?" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras diselangkangan calon suaminya ini.

"Jangan bilang..."

"Aku menginginkanmu sayang"

"Yak! Oh Mesum Sehun menjauh dariku!"

"Luhannie... kemari sayang."

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ATAU AKU AKAN MEMOTONG PENISMU LALU KUBERIKAN PADA MONGGU!"

Sehun bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman Luhan. Dia mengelus selangkangannya yang menggembung.

"Sepertinya kau harus bersabar untuk merasakan hole hangat dan ketat Luhan yang akan menjepitmu."

BUGH

Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan bantalnya, "KENAPA KAU SANGAT MESUM HAH?!" Dan selanjutnya pukulan bertubi-tubi Sehun terima.

Sepertinya Luhan kembali pada mode 'galak'nya.

 **~oOo~**

"Kau dengar itu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, itu suara Luhan hyung." Chanyeol tahu kalau Luhan lebih tua darinya jadi dia menggunakan 'hyung' sebagai embel-embel, tidak seperti Sehun.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening, "Bagaimana mereka akan menikah kalau seperti ini terus..."

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"Mengatasi apa?"

"Masalah rumah tangga mereka nanti tentu saja." Chanyeol memotong roti Baekhyun menjadi lebih kecil, dia membawa sarapan mereka kedalam kamar ngomong-ngomong.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, "Eung... apa kau punya rencana?"

"Rencana apa?"

"Rencana agar meㅡ" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol menyuapkan potongan roti tadi kemulutnya.

Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya, berniat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"Kunyah lalu telan dulu rotimu, aku tidak mau kau tersedak." Nasihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menurutinya.

"Rencana agar mereka bisa lebih dekat."

"Mm... bagaimana kalau memasukkan obat perangsang ke minuman Luhan hyung? Kalau Sehun tidak memerlukannya, dia pasti akan langsung horny melihat Luhan yang terangsang." Ujar Chanyeol asal.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar, "Ada yang lebih gila lagi?"

"Oh, kau mau yang lebih ekstrim? Aku bisa memberikan sex toys pada Seㅡ" ucapa Chanyeol terputua karena namja manis didepannya ini menyumpal mulutnya dengan roti isi.

"Lebih baik kupikirkan sendiri. Aku tidak mau memakai ide mesummu."

"Ya... terserah kau saja. Silahkan pikirkan sendiri." Cibir Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n: akhirnya update juga. Chap ini lebih panjang dari chapter2 sebelumnya.

Oh iya, kemaren ada yang tanya, gua jawab disini aja ya, maaf gak bisa bales satu2.

Q: Kyungsoo vampire juga?

A: Bukan, Kyungsoo manusia biasa. Kai yang vampire setengah manusia.

Q: Ini m-preg?

A: Mmm... rencananya sih begitu. Tapi gak tau, liat aja nanti ㅋㅋㅋ

Nah, selebihnya gua lupa /plaakk/

Makasih udah mau review, gua gak tau cara nyebutinnya satu2, langsung ketik aja gitu/? /abaikan/

Terakhir tapi yang paling gua tunggu, review juseyo. Karena review itu bahan bakar/? gua buat semangat ngelanjutin ff ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

**So That Vampire Is My Hubby**

 **By:**

 **Giantpuppy947**

 **Cast(s): Oh Sehun, Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kai, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sibuk di pantry dapur. Oh baiklah, dari kemarin dia memang selalu sibuk di dapur. Mungkin karena dapur adalah nenek moyangnya, atau mungkin dia dilahirkan didapur. Entahlah, hanya kedua orang tuanya, dapur, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo-ah."

"Eoh? Selamat pagi Baek. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?"

Baekhyun kembali mengingat ketika Chanyeol mengganggunya saat dia sedang tertidur pulas, "Eung... ya. Tapi si tiang mesum itu menggangguku." Sungut Baekhyun

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan saat mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun tentang bagaimana menyebalkannya Chanyeol, "Dia memang seperti itu. Tapi dia baik."

"Ya, dia baik." Baekhyun sedikit merona ketika mengingat Chanyeol yang menyuapinya roti isi. Walaupun menyebalkan tapi Chanyeol sangat perhatian padanya.

"Oh iya, roti isi buatanmu enak sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan eyesmile nya yang cantik.

"Itu bukan buatanku. Chanyeol yang membuatnya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merengek pada Chanyeol agar dibuatkan roti isi itu lagi.

"Apa Luhan hyung belum bangun?"

"Kurasa sudah karena tadi aku mendengar teriakan dari arah kamar mereka."

Kyungsoo membasuh tangannya setelah selesai dengan urusan dapurnya. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sofa single yang ada didepan Baekhyun, "teriakan?"

"Ya, Luhan hyung meneriakkan tentang 'memotong penis' dan 'memberikannya pada Monggu'." Ujar Baekhyun polos membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Seketika tawa Kyungsoo meledak.

"Hahaha astaga..."

"Hey, apa yang kau tertawakan?" Kai tiba-tiba muncul dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha... sepertinya Sehun harus menambahkan pengamanan ketat pada penisnya." Celetuk Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung oleh Kai.

Tak lama orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan bahkan tertawakan turun. Dengan wajah yang kusut tentu saja.

"Oh, hai Sehun. Bagaimana malammu dengan calon istrimu?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku mendapat ancaman darinya, dia bilang akan memotong penisku dan memberikannya pada Monggu." Ketus Sehun. Dan berikutnya tawa Kai lah yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Aku turut simpati." Kai menepuk punggung Sehun seolah ingin memberikan kekuatan pada namja albino itu. "Diamlah atau aku akan membuat kulitmu yang hitam itu menjadi lebih hitam."

Kai menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Apa kau buta?! Ini eksotis, seksi, dasar bodoh!" Ujar Kai tidak terima.

"Terserah"

"Selamat pagi." Ujar Luhan dengan ceria, tidak lupa senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Sehun seketika lupa pada kekesalannya.

Luhan ingin duduk disamping Baekhyun tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya sehingga kini Luhan duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Luhan tidak menolaknya karena dia menyukai saat punggung sempitnya menempel di dada bidang Sehun yang hangat.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?" Bisik Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat lengan kekar Sehun yang melingkar di diperut ratanya.

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, "Eung Sehunnie, bisa kau singkirkan dulu tanganmu? Disini banyak orang" tanya Luhan yang jelas-jelas mendapatkan penolakan dari Sehun. Dan tentang panggilan manis 'Sehunnie', tentu saja itu karena Sehun yang memintanya. Luhan terlalu gengsi untuk lebih dulu memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan sayang itu.

Dari tadi pandangan Baekhyun tidak pernah lepas dari Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat begitu mesra. Otaknya memikirkan berbagai rencana agar Sehun dan Luhan bisa semakin dekat sehingga itu membuat bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

'Hahaha sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan keponakan yang lucu.' Baekhyun tertawa setan di dalam hati. Well, sepertinya dia akan menggunakan usulan gila Chanyeol.

"Dimana Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Kai ketika menyadari Chanyeol yang dari tadi tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Tadi Chanyeol sedang mandi. Tapi tiㅡ" ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika melihat Chanyeol turun dari tangga dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Baek, ikut aku sebentar." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Mau kau bawa kemana Baekhyun?" Luhan berniat untuk menyusul Baekhyun tapi pinggangnya langsung ditahan Sehun.

"Biarkan saja mereka." Dan akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol yang menarik Baekhyun ke sebuah kamar. Tentu saja kamar Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sehun mengecupi tengkuk Luhan lembut, "Tentu, tidak usah khawatir hm?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu memberikan akses untuk Sehun agar lebih leluasa mengecupi tengkuk dan lehernya. Jujur dia sangat menyukai sentuhan Sehun yang terkesan lembut namun menggairahkan.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang mulai bermesraan. " Ck, aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu. Kyungie, ayo kita kekamar." Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dia ingin melakukan kegiatan rutin 'olahraga ranjang' mereka. Tadi malam dia sudah sangat mengantuk jadi tidak sempat melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghimpit Baekhyun ke tembok sesaat setelah dia menutup pintu dengan kakinya. "Baek..."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat manik Chanyeol yang berwarna merah. "CㅡChanyeol?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Aㅡapa?"

Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat leher jenjang Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda, "Aku haus, Baek."

"Kㅡkalau begitu seharusnya kau kedapur dan minum."

Chanyeol menatap lekat mata Baekhyun, "Kau tahu apa yang kumau. Kumohon..."

"Eung... apa akan sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol berusaha sabar menghadapi Baekhyun, "Hm"

"Kenapa tidak orang lain saja?"

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu."

"Kenapa harus aㅡ"

"Baek" potong Chanyeol.

"Bㅡbaiklah." Baekhyun akhirnya memberikan akses agar Chanyeol lebih mudah untuk 'minum'.

Chanyeol sedikit menggeram ketika melihat leher Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda, dengan cepat dia mencerukkan kepalanya di leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

Cup

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dileher Baekhyun, membuat tubuh namja manis itu sedikit bergetar karenanya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi." Geram Chanyeol. Dia mulai menancapkan taringnya di kulit leher Baekhyun yang begitu lembut.

"Akhhㅡ" Baekhyun meringis ketika merasakan panas dan perih dilehernya.

Cengkraman dirambut Chanyeol semakin menguat seiring dengan hisapan yang dilakukannya. Chanyeol menghisap dengan begitu rakus, sepertinya dia memang sangat kehausan.

"CㅡChanhhh..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hㅡhey itu geli."

Luhan tidak berhenti terkikik saat kecupan yang Sehun berikan berubah menjadi jilatan.

"Aㅡaahhh..."

'Apa itu tadi? Kenapa rasanya sangat nikmat?' Batin Luhan.

"Menyukainya?" Bisik Sehun dengan suara berat yang terdengar sangat seksi.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, kepalanya terkulai di bahu tegap Sehun. Sementara vampire tampan itu semakin gencar mengerjai leher Luhan sehingga sekarang sudah banyak bercak merah yang menghiasi leher itu.

"Luhan."

Luhan menengokkan kepalanya kearah Sehun dan langsung mengerjap ketika sebuah bibir menyapa bibirnya. Dia merasakan lumatan-lumatan lembut dari bibir itu.

Sehun memagut bibirnya dengan begitu manis sehingga dia menutup matanya dan mulai mengikuti permainan Sehun. Luhan sangat menikmati jantungnya yang berdegup kencang tiap kali Sehun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jangan lupakan perutnya yang serasa tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu.

Namja manis itu mengerang kecewa ketika Sehun memutuskan tautan bibir mereka. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sehun hanya membalik badan Luhan agar menghadap kearahnya dan kembali menyerang bibir manis itu.

"Mpphhh~" ciuman yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi panas dan menuntut. Tangan nakal Sehun membelai punggung Luhan dengan sensual.

Ciuman Sehun merambat turun kedagu Luhan, dia bahkan membuat sebuah kissmark di rahang Luhan yang tentu saja akan susah ditutupi nantinya.

"Bolehkah aku melanjutkannya?" Namja tampan itu meminta izin. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko terkena amukan rusa.

"Melajutㅡ hey, matamu berwarna abu-abu."

"Lu, aku bertanya padamu."

"Melanjutkan apa?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah rusa manisnya, "Aku yakin kau tahu maksuㅡ"

"HUWEEEE HYUNG!"

Luhan tersentak saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul dihadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang mempout lucu. Dia seperti anak anjing kecil yang tersesat.

"Hey hey kenapa hm?" Luhan bangun dari pangkuan Sehun dan beralih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

"H-hiks... Chanyeol menggigitku." Baekhyun menunjukkan lehernya yang tadi digigit Chanyeol.

Tangan Luhan mengepal dengan wajah memerah, kali ini karena amarah pastinya. Haah... berdo'a saja demi keselamatanmu, Park.

"PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU HAH ?! KEMARI KAU SIALAN !"

Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin menghampiri Baekhyun segera berlari kembali kekamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Sementara Sehun... hasrat bercintanya harus dia selesaikan sendiri karena rusanya sedang tidak dalam kondisi 'jinak'.

"Kau harus kembali bersabar." Ujar Sehun penuh drama sembari menatap selangkangannya yang sudah tegang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek, kumohon maafkan aku."

Menggelikan sekali melihat Park Chanyeol, seorang vampire yang terkenal kuat kini bersimpuh dihadapan seorang namja manis yang tengah sibuk dengan es krim strawberrynya.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara, tapi tidak ada orangnya." Ujar Baekhyun acuh sementara Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Yak Baek, aku serius."

"..."

"Baek"

"..."

"Baekhyun-ah"

"..."

"Baekhyunnie"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun"

"..."

"Park Baekhyun"

Oke, untuk yang terakhir Baekhyun merespon panggilan Chanyeol, "Yak! Jangan seenaknya mengganti namaku!"

Chanyeol mengambil cup es krum yang ada ditangan Baekhyun lalu memindahkannya keatas meja.

"Kenapa diambil? Aku mau esㅡ"

"Shhttt... dengar. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri tadi."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Tapi itu sakit."

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun membuat namja manis itu sontak menggigit bibirnya dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu dan wajah merona.

"Aku minta maaf hm?"

Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang permintaan maaf Chanyeol.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Aku mau es krim strawberry yang banyak."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tapi tak lama dia tersenyum gemas. "Aku akan memberikannya untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar membuat vampire tampan didepannya ini harus menahan hasrat agar tidak 'menerkamnya di ranjang'.

"Tentu saja"

"Uaahh kau baik sekaliii! Chanyeollie"

Bruukk

Kalau kalian bertanya itu suara apa, itu suara Baekhyun yang menubruk tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Dia menggesekkan hidungnya di dada Chanyeol -kebiasaannya kalau terlalu senang-.

"Kau senang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti berceloteh tentang bagaimana lezatnya es krim.

Chanyeol mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun, "Kalau kau senang, aku juga senang." Dia mengecupi pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menatap tajam Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan tenang.

"Yak! Kenapa kau ada disini?! Cepat keluar" Luhan membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang dan menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu tidak berpengaruh, tenaganya kalah kuat.

"Aku ikut kerumah kakek mertuaku hari ini. Ya kan Baek?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Iya, tapi harabeojiku bukan kakek mertuamu, bodoh."

"Cih, sebentar lagi dia akan jadi kakek mertuaku. Lihat saja" Gumam Chanyeol.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari mansion menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Luhan sibuk menggerutu sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menarikㅡugh raksasa ini agarㅡastaga kau ini makan apa?! Kenapa susah sekali?!"

Sehun terkekeh kemudian merengkuh pinggang ramping rusa manisnya, dia membukakan pintu untuk Luhan "Biarkan saja dia."

"Kau sudah bersekongkol dengannya ya?" Tanya Luhan curiga.

"Tidak, Lu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, untuk apa aku bersongkol dengannya? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali." Sehun mengecup pelipis Luhan sekilas, "Nah, sekarang cepat masuk."

Disepanjang perjalanan Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya berceloteh tidak jelas. Mereka selalu mengomentari sesuatu yang tidak penting. Seperti tadi, ketika melihat seorang namja yang duduk sendirian di halte menunggu bus mereka langsung berkomentar, 'Kenapa dia duduk sendirian?' Atau 'Aah mungkin dia jomblo.' Oke, untuk komentar terakhir mereka mengadaptasi bahasa dari salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara.

Setelah sekian lama berkomentar tentang ini itu akhirnya salah satu dari mereka tertidur. Mungkin lelah karena terlalu banyak bicara.

"Hyung? Luhan hyung kenapa diam? Ayo temani aku mengoceh lagi." Baekhyun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat Luhan.

"Sshttt... Luhan tertidur." Ujar Sehun sedikit berbisik.

"Lalu yang akan menemaniku berkomentar siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun, sedangkan yang ditanya tidak menjawab, dia malah sibuk menciumi tangan Luhan yang berada di genggamannya. Cih, Oh Sehun benar-benar sedang dimabuk cinta rupanya.

"Sialan kau, Oh."

Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

"Apa?"

"Temani aku."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, "Hoaam... aku mengantuk sekali..."

Baekhyun mendengus, dia jelas tahu kalau Chanyeol hanya mencoba untuk menghindar.

"Park Chanyeol."

"..."

"Chanyeol"

"..."

"Yeoll..."

"..."

Oke, ini yang terakhir dan ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak melakukannya lagi kalau dia tidak mau 'diterkam' oleh vampire mesum.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelasnya. Oh astaga... bungsu Byun ini benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Chanyeollie... Yeollie"

"Ada apa sayang?"

Baekhyun ingin protes ketika mendengar kata 'sayang', tapi ini demi mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, jadi Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing.

"Temani aku ya?" Baekhyun memulai aegyonya membuat Sehun yang dari tadi hanya mendengar berkomentar.

"Aigoo... adik iparku imut sekali. Hyung ingin mencubit pipimu itu."

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku lebih tua darimu sialan!" Ujar Baekhyun tidak terima, dia akan menjambak rambut Sehun kalau saja tangan Chanyeol tidak menahannya. Hey Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil resiko mereka menabrak pembatas jalan hanya karena Baekhyun tidak terima disebut 'adik ipar' kan? Dia tidak mau mati konyol.

"Diam dan tidur." Ujar Chanyeol tegas ketika Baekhyun berontak dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Tutup matamu dan cobalah untuk tertidur." Chanyeol memainkan rambut halus Baekhyun yang berada dilehernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dengan wajah kusut menekan bel rumah harabeojinya. Bagaimana tidak kusut kalau kau sedang tertidur pulas lalu seseorang tiba-tiba membangunkanmu dengan cara yang tidak wajar.

"Aku akan menendang bokongmu, Oh Sehun sialan." Itu janji Baekhyun.

Namja bermarga Oh itu membangunkannya dengan cara menutup hidung dan mulutnya, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur kelabakan mencari oksigen hingga akhirnya dia terbangun.

"Berhenti menggerutu dan cepat tekan bel itu." Ujar Sehun -yang lebih seperti perintah- tanpa melihat Baekhyun. Bagaimana mau melihat Baekhyun kalau matanya sibuk menelusuri wajah polos Luhan ketika tertidur.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka dan langsung menampilkan harabeoji yang sedang tersenyum sumringah.

"Aah kalian sudah sampaㅡ eoh? Siapa ini?" Harabeoji menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum, "Aku Park Chanyeol, harabeoji. Putra bungsu Park Yesung." Ujar Chanyeol dengan sopan.

"Cih, pintar sekali dia cari muka." Baekhyun mencibir dengan suara pelan, tapi tentu masih bisa didengar Chanyeol.

'Tentu saja aku harus sopan santun didepan calon kakek mertuaku.' Batin Chanyeol nista.

"Park Yesung? Klan Park?!" Tanya harabeoji tidak percaya. "Apa kau seorang vampire juga?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Ya, tepatnya vampire setengah manusia."

"Woah... anakku adalah teman baik orang tuamu. Tapi sekarang mereka jarang bertemu karena terlalu siㅡ"

"Harabeoji bisakah kita masuk sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun jengah.

"Oh baiklah baiklah, silahkan masuk. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali."

Harabeoji sedikit mengelus kepala Luhan yang ada digendongan Sehun.

"Dia tertidur?" Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Kamarnya ada diatas dengan pintu yang terdapat hiasan tengkorak." Harabeoji menepuk bahu Sehun pelan setelah memberitahu dimana letak kamar Luhan.

"Sehun-ah" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika harabeoji kembali memanggilnya.

"Ya harabeoji?"

"Jangan terkejut dengan isi dalam kamarnya." Ujar harabeoji sedikit terkekeh kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk disofa dengan jeritan 'manly' Baekhyun. Ya, jeritan Baekhyun.

Dia heboh sendiri ketika TV menampilkan SNSD noona sedang menyanyi dan menari dengan lincahnya.

"Sooyoung noona kakimu sangat indah!" Pekiknya.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kakimu juga indah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang jelas tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Baekhyun.

"Sunny noona... kenapa kau sangat imut?!"

"Kau lebih imut."

"Astaga... kau lihat itu?! Tiffany noona sangat cantik!"

"Baek, kau jauh lebih cantik."

"Yak! Aku tampan, bodoh!" Dan dengan itu Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

Harabeoji hanya tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya, "Hey mau ikut kebandara? Harabeoji ada kejutan untuk kalian."

Baekhyun menatap harabeojinya bingung, "Bandara? Untuk apa?"

"Menjemput eomma dan appa Sehun, benar kan harabeoji?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara setelah sebelumnya merapikan rambutnya yang tadi dijambak Baekhyun.

"Iya."

Baekhyun langsung berdiri siaga, "Ayo! Aku ikut."

Harabeoji menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kau-harus-ikut miliknya.

"Tentu, aku ikut." Seru Chanyeol semangat. Ck, mereka melupakan kata 'kejutan' yang dilontarkan oleh harabeoji tadi.

Kalau Sehun jelas saja tidak ikut, dia ingin menjaga rusa manisnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia tidak mau rusanya kebingungan ketika bangun nanti karena tidak menemukan siapapun dirumah ini. Ini hari sabtu dan para maid diberikan libur pada hari ini.

 **HunHan's Side...**

Cklek

Sehun membuka pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Warning! Danger Area!' itu dengan perlahan, dan setelahnya dia terkekeh.

Isi kamar ini benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan pintunya yang kental dengan image seorang 'bad boy'. Bayangkan saja, pintu kamar ini terdapat banyak coretan tentang gangster, dan jangan lupakan hiasan tengkorak yang terlihat sangat mencolok itu.

Sedangkan didalamnya...

Haahh... kamar seorang namja 'manly' mana yang terdapat banyak boneka Rusa dan Rillakuma ? Oh mungkin yang itu masih bisa ditoleransi, lalu bagaimana dengan boneka Hello Kitty? Apa ini masih bisa disebut kamar seorang 'namja manly'? Ini lebih seperti kamar seorang gadis remaja yang sedikit tomboy.

Sehun meletakkan Luhan dikasurnya dengan perlahan, dia menyelimuti Luhan lalu ikut berbaring disamping rusa manisnya yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Sshhttt... tidurlah sayang..." Namja tampan itu mengelus rambut Luhan ketika rusa manisnya menggeliat pelan. Matanya terus menulusuri wajah tenang Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa dengan leluasa memandangi wajah Luhan, menghirup aroma manis dan lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan, dan bagian kesukaannya adalah menciumi wajah Luhan -itu adalah hobby baru Sehun-.

Senyuman lembut tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Lu." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak ada lumatan atau hisapan disana, yang ada hanya sebuah kecupan lembut dan manis untuk Luhannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eunghhh..." Luhan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Mata sayu khas orang bangun tidurnya menatap kesekeliling kamar mencari seseorang. Dan bibir mungil merah itu mempout lucu ketika tidak menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya.

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera pergi keluar kamar, dia berjalan seperti orang mabuk. "Sehunnie..." gumamnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

Ugh, tingkah rusa manis Sehun ini sangat menggemaskan! Lihat bagaimana cara dia mengusap matanya dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya, jangan lupakan kalau bibir mungil itu masih mempout lucu, dan rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan malah menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Sehunnie?"

"..."

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Tanya Luhan entah pada siapa.

"Sehunnie?!"

"..."

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang ada disebelah kamarnya, "Apa mereka semua pergi?" Matanya berkaca-kaca karena dari tadi tidak menemukan Sehun atau siapapun itu.

Luhan benar-benar benci ditinggal dirumah sendirian. Apalagi ini sudah mulai senja dan sebentar lagi akan gelap. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada hantu yang menculiknya? Bagaimana kalau hantu itu ingin membunuhnya? Bagaimana kalau hantu itu ingin mengambil jiwaㅡ Ck, kau berlebihan, Lu.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya ketakutan.

"Sehunnie!" Oke, sekarang dia berteriak -dengan badan gemetaran-.

"SEHUNㅡ"

"Hey, aku disini sayang." Sahut Sehun dari ruang tengah. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung melesat menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat sedang merebahkan diri di sofa dengan TV menyala.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Seru Luhan, dia menindih tubuh Sehun lalu menggesekkan hidungnya di dada bidang namja tampan itu.

Sehun terkekeh karena tingkah manja Luhan, "Aku tahu."

"Kalau tahu kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku tadi?"

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu."

"Kauㅡ"

Sehun segera menenggelamkan wajah Luhan kedadanya, "Sudahlah, tidak baik marah-marah sehabis bangun tidur. Nanti kau cepat tua."

"Yak! Anggg!"

"Aㅡakhh sakit" Sehun meringis kesakitan karena dadanya menjadi sasaran gigitan Luhan. "Yak kenapa menggigitku?!"

"Kau menyebalkan." Gerutu Luhan, tapi tangannya terulur untuk mengusap dada Sehun yang tadi digigitnya, "Maaf..." dia mengecup bekas gigitan itu, "Kau tidak marah kan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap intens mata Luhan dengan matanya yang tajam, membuat Luhan menunduk takut.

"Sehunnie marah." Hipotesis Luhan. Dia ingin beranjak dari atas tubuh Sehun kalau saja tangan kekar namja tampan itu tidak menahan pinggangnya. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Luhan, menahan namja manis itu agar tetap menindih tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu kalau kau bertingkah manis seperti ini hm?"

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Luhan dan sedetik kemudian senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya ketika Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Luhan menumpukan sikunya didada Sehun agar dia bisa lebih leluasa melihat wajah Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memelasnya, "Aku lapar."

"Lalu?"

"Temani aku memasak."

Sehun memicingkan matanya, "Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja." Seru Luhan, dia tidak terima kemampuan memasaknya diragukan.

"Benarkah? Kudengar dari Baekhyun kau pernah mengiris jarimu sendiri karena tidak bisa membedakannya dengan wortel."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi, "Eung... itu... saat itu aku..." Luhan memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Kau tidak perlu mencari alasan Lu, aku bisa membaca apa yang ada dikepalamu itu."

Luhan meringis, sedikit mengesalkan juga kenapa calon suaminya ini seorang vampire, "Saat itu aku tidak berkonsentrasi makanya mengiris jariku sendiri. Bukan karena tidak bisa membedakan antara jari dan wortel." Ya, memang itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baekhyun saja yang membuat cerita dengan versinya sendiri.

"Jadi... bisakah kita memasak sekarang?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Kita makan diluar."

Luhan tidak menyerah, dia benar-benar ingin memasak sendiri. "Sehunnie, aku tidak akan mengiris jariku lagi. Aku janji akan berhati-hati kali ini. Boleh ya? Kumohon..." Bujuk Luhan lengkap dengan aegyonya.

"Jangan memakai aegyomu Lu."

"Sehunnie~ kumohon... hm? Hm? Boleh ya?"

Sehun menghela nafas, dia tidak menyangka kalau aegyo Luhan jauh lebih mudah mengalahkannya daripada sebuah revolver yang sering ditodongkan oleh 'mangsanya'.

"Baiklahㅡ" Luhan langsung tersenyum sumringah, tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang ada dipinggangnya. "Hey aku belum selesai bicara."

Luhan memberi Sehun tatapan cepat-katakan-apa-maumu.

"Kalau kau sampai melukai dirimu lagi, aku akan menghancurkan dapur itu dan kau tidak akan kubiarkan untuk menyentuh alat-alat dapur lagi. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat, dia bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun. "Terimakasih~" Rusa manis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibir Sehun, dia sedikit melumat dan menghisap bibir Sehun sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hㅡ hadiah untukmu." Ujar Luhan gugup, dia segera melesat kedapur dengan wajah yang memerah. Astaga... dia benar-benar malu sekarang.

Sehun terkekeh, "Rusa nakal." Dia segera menyusul Luhan yang sudah melesat lebih dulu ke dapur. Baiklah, tugasnya hari ini adalah 'mengawasi rusa nakal memasak.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol cepat kembalikan es krimku!" Baekhyun memekik pelan.

Bukannya menuruti ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah mengangkat es krim ditangannya semakin tinggi, membuat Baekhyun yang terlahir dengan tumbuh -uhuk- pendek -uhuk- kesusahan menggapainya.

"Oh ayolah, Baek. Berbagilah sedikit denganku."

Baekhyun terus berusaha untuk menggapai cup es krimnya yang berada ditangan Chanyeol, "Ugh aku tidak maㅡ Yak Park Chanyeol! Jaukan lidahmu itu dari es krimku!" Pekik Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menjilat es krimnya. Astaga... mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mulai menatap kearah mereka sekarang.

"Cepat kembalikan es krimku atau kauㅡ"

"Atau apa?" Chanyeol dengan cepat memotong ucapan Baekhyun, "Atau kau akan menciumku? Hm?"

Wajah Baekhyun memanas karena Chanyeol menggodanya. Hell... dia tahu bahkan sangat tahu kalau bibir Chanyeol itu manis dan sangat lihai memanjakannya, tapi dia tidak akan mencium Chanyeol disini, dia hanya akan mencium Chanyeol kalau tidak ada orang disekiㅡ

Plaakk

Baekhyun mengerjabkan mata setelah menampar pipinya sendiri, "Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu Byun Baekhyun!" Gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja dipakainya untuk menampar pipinya sendiri. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk melihat pipi namja mungil itu yang memerah karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa menampar pipimu sendiri? Lihat, dia memerah karena ulahmu." Ujar Chanyeol khawatir.

"Ha ha... aku tadi berpikir hal yang aneh." Baekhyun tertawa canggung.

"Apa itu?"

Plaakk

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol, "Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang cepat berikan es krimku!"

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya sembari menggerutu tidak jelas. "Es krimnya sudah meleleh." Ujar Chanyeol enteng.

Oke, katakan saja ini berlebihan, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar merasa seperti ada sebuah petir yang menyambar dibelakangnya ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Es krimnya me... leleh..." Chanyeol beringsut mundur karena merasakan aura tidak enak yang berasal dari Baekhyun.

"Hey, kenapa mundur? Ayo kemari. Katakan sekali lagi padaku." Ujar Baekhyun terdengar mengerikan. Kalau Chanyeol beringsut mundur maka Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol.

"Eung... Baek, aku bisa membelikanmu es krim lagi."

Baekhyun tidak menggubris ucapan Chanyeol, dia malah semakin mendekat dan... uh! Tangannya sudah mulai naik kerambut Chanyeol! Mungkin setelah ini Chanyeol akan mengaduh kesakitan karena ada seorang namja manis nan galak yang menjambaknya.

"BㅡBaek, sepertinya itu harabeoji datang dengan orang tuaku."

Baekhyun mendengus "Jangan berbohong, Park." Kesal Baekhyun. Dia mulai menarik helaian rambut Chanyeol seenak hatinya.

"BㅡByun Baekㅡ aakkhhhㅡ itu benar-benar harabeoㅡ akhh!"

Baekhyun dengan sadisnya terus menarik rambut Chanyeol, mungkin helaian rambut Chanyeol ada yang rontok ditangannya. " .sialan." Dia terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tidak berboㅡ"

" .Hyun."

Cengkraman tangan Baekhyun dirambut Chanyeol melonggar begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ya... ini seperti suara... harabeojinya.

"Mati aku." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Yak anak nakal, apa yang kau lakukan pada Chanyeol?! Lihat, ulahmu itu." Omel harabeoji sembari memeriksa kepala Chanyeol yang dijambak cucu nakalnya tadi.

"Uh? Harabeoji sudah datang?" Baekhyun memasang ekspresi polos bak seorang anak kecil yang tidak bersalah apa-apa.

"Aigoo... kau menjambak Chanyeol seperti orang kerasukan."

Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka mendengar penuturan harabaeoji, "Harabeoji, itu bukan salahku. Dia yang membuat es krimku menㅡ"

Entah kenapa kata-kata yang sedari tadi sudah terkumpul di lidah Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang saat melihat seorang pria cantik dengan senyum lembutnya berjalan kearah mereka. "Cantik." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggumam.

"Siapa yang cantik?" Tanya harabeoji.

"Itu, ahjussi itu sangat cantik." Harabeoji dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Dan reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh mereka.

Chanyeol yang nampak memasang wajah bodohnya dan harabeoji yang nampak tenang dengan senyum lembut penuh wibawa diwajahnya.

"Aah... kalian sudah datang." Sapa harabeoji ketika si 'ahjussi cantik' dan seorang pria tampan yang bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah suaminya membungkukkan badan.

"Eo...mma? Appa? Kenapa kalian disini? Kapan kalian sampai? Bukankah kalian harusnya ada di Jepang sekarang?" Serentet pertanyaan langsung dilontarkan Chanyeol begitu melihat kedatangan orang tuanya yang sangat tiba-tiba iniㅡ menurutnya, tapi tidak untuk para orang tua. Ini semua sudah direncanakan tentu saja.

"Kami datang dengan pasangan Oh itu." Seseorang yang Chanyeol panggil 'appa' tadi menunjuk seorang pria tampan lainnya yang sedang mengusak rambut pria manis disampingnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya saat menyadari pasangan yang ditunjuk appanya adalah orang tua Sehun. "Lalu kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau akan datang?" Tanyanya.

"Eomma tidak ada urusan denganmu sebenarnya. Eomma dan appa kemari ingin melihat calon menantu kami." Ujar sang eomma, matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok mungil nan manis yang masih terlihat bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mata sipitnya mengerjap lucu saat 'ahjussi cantik' yang ternyata adalah eommanya Chanyeol itu menggenggam tangannya.

Jemari Park Ryeowook mengelus lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun, "Menantuku sangat manis." Ujarnya disertai senyuman lembut.

"Aㅡapa?" Tanya Baekhyun linglung.

Harabeoji berkacak pinggang dan menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Baek, begitukah caramu menyapa calon mertuamu? Itu tidak baik. Cepat berikan salam."

"Tㅡtapi siapa yang menantu siapa disini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Tentu saja kau menantuku." Ujar Ryeowook gemas lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya tentang 'menantu dan mertua'. "Eoㅡeomma... jangan bilang eomma ingin noona menikah lagi. Nㅡnoona itu sudah bahagia dengan Namseok hyung, eomma tidak boleh menjodohkan Baekhyun dengannya." Ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar dan masih dengan tampang bodohnya.

Ryeowook menjitak kepala Chanyeol pelan, "Tentu saja tidak..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian, "Karena kau yang akan menikahi Baekhyun." Ujarnya disertai seringaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huaaahh akhirnya chapter ini publish juga...

Karena gak bisa balesin review kalian satu-satu, jadi gua balesin disini aja yeth

Q: Ini akan berapa chapter?

A: Gua sendiri belum tau xD

Q: Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol itu saudara?

A: Gak. Jadi disini Sehun, Kai, sama Chanyeol itu sahabat dari lama. Dan untuk kak Ay, KaiSoo kagak numpang xD sumpah gua ngakak baca ripiu lu

Q: Apa Sehun masih suka minum darah?

A: Pastinya, dia kan vampire. Tapi sekarang darah Luhan aja yang jadi 'santapannya'

Q: Ada konfliknya?

A: Ada, tapi sedikiiittt. Gua bikin ini ff ringan2 aja. Lagi males bikin yang berat.

Q: HunHan momentnya kurang

A: Gua juga ngerasa gitu xD kalo sekarang udah agak mendingan belum? /lirik keatas/

Q: Sehun Luhan nanti nikah gak?

A: Pasti nikah doonngg...

Q: Nanti Luhan jadi vampire juga?

A: Gak, Luhan tetep manusia biasa.

Q: Kapan NC nya?

A: Secepatnya xD nih tangan Sehun aja udah mulai ngegerayangin badan Luhan xD

Dah segitu dulu. Gua mau balik masuk kandang/?

Jan lupa review yethh...

Annyeong~~ /waving/


	5. Chapter 5

**So That Vampire Is My Hubby**

 **by:**

 **Giantpuppy947**

 **Cast(s): HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, dan lainnya**

 **Rated: mulai nyerempet M/?**

 **Warning: YAOI! Alur kecepetan, typo, dan masalah2 lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n: Makasih yang udah ngasih kritik dan saran di chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih banyak. Gua baca tapi maaf belum bisa jawa pertanyaan2 kalian. Chapter depan pasti gua jawab.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri di kursinya sementara Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan jalan dengan senyum aneh diwajahnya. Senyum itu tidak pernah luntur sejak acara 'jemput-menjemput' di bandara tadi. Dia terus saja menampilkan wajah anehnya itu. Baekhyun bahkan sempat berpikir kalau Chanyeol kerasukan sesuatu.

Sedari tadi tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan didalam mobil, keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Baekhyun yang sibuk membaca mantra penangkal hantu dan Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan senyum aneh -tapi tampan- miliknya. Kalau kalian bertanya dimana harabeoji? Dia sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarga Oh dan Park. Dia menyuruh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agar pulang lebih dulu.

Setelah membaca mantra penangkal hantu, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menusuk-nusuk lengan Chanyeol dengan jemari telunjuk lentiknya, "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau... kerasukan?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Dia takut hantu didalam tubuh Chanyeol mengamuk lalu mencelakakannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mata yang masih terfokus ke jalanan didepannya, "Tentu. Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Kau bertanya 'Apa ada yang salah denganku'?!" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya, "Senyum anehmu itu membuatku takut! Kukira kau kerasukan sesuatu." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika traffic light menunjukkan warna merah. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari wajah tampan Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat. "Hey," Chanyeol menahan dagu Baekhyun agar namja manis itu menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Baek."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Apa maksudnya dengan 'menjilat ludah sendiri'? Pikir namja manis itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol kembali duduk dibangku kemudi, "Kau bilang tidak akan menikahi seorang vampire, tapi nyatanya sekarang kau akan menikah denganku yang notabenenya adalah seorang vampire." Chanyeol sedikit melirik Baekhyun untuk melihat reaksi namja manis itu. Dan reaksinya... ya reaksi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Heboh.

"Apa?! Aku tidakㅡ aghh" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kata-kata yang sudah terkumpul di ujung lidahnya tiba-tiba menghilang saat mengingat kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Dengar, kita menikah karena dijodohkan mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai perjodohan ini."

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya."

Baekhyun reflek mengerjap ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tak lama dia menghadap Baekhyun dan menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam dan lembut, "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Kening Baekhyun mengerut bingung, "Uh? Apa?"

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang sangat halus itu, "Kau tidak menyadarinya? Semua tatapanku padamu? Perlakuanku? Sentuhanku? Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut dengan tatapan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari manik bening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh, dia tahu arti tatapan Chanyeol itu. Lembut dan penuh cinta. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah karena pemikirannya sendiri. Tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa sangat berharga dan... dicintai. Namja manis ini bahkan tidak menolak saat Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Biar kuperjelas." Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya, "Byun Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika bibir Chanyeol menyapa bibirnya. Melumat bibir tipisnya dengan begitu manis dan lembut. Dia tersenyum disela lumatan Chanyeol. 'Kurasa aku juga menyukaimu, Chanyeollie.'

 **~oOo~**

Mata Sehun tak pernah lepas dari namja manis yang tengah mondar-mandir di pantry dapur dengan menggunakan apron birunya itu. Berulang kali dia menahan dirinya agar tidak menyeret Luhan keluar dari dapur. Namja manis itu memang tidak mengiris tangannya, tapi dia hampir saja membuat tangannya melepuh karena minyak panas. Dan yang lebih parah lagi dia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"Lu, apa kau masih lama?"

"Eum? Tiㅡ"

 **PRAAANG**

Panci ditangan Luhan meleset dari tangannya, membuat panci itu meluncur bebas dan menghasilkan suara gaduh di dapur. Beruntung tidak ada air panas atau minyak panas didalamnya sehingga tidak membuat rusa manis itu terluka.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan, mencoba mengawasi rusa manisnya dari dekat, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau masak?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengiris potongan daging menjadi lebih kecil dengan hati-hati, "Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Luhan enteng tanpa menatap Sehun. "Aku hanya akan mencampur semua bahan ini dengan nasi lalu menggorengnya." Luhan menunjuk semua bahan yang telah dipotongnya pada Sehun lalu tersenyum kekanakan.

Sehun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga karena senyuman Luhan yang menurutnya sangat manis dan menggemaskan itu, "Terserahmu. Tapi cepat selesaikan jadi aku tidak perlu menahan diriku agar tidak menyeretmu dari sini." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan membuat gesture seolah dia sedang memberikan hormat, "Siap!" Ujarnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan daging. Sedangkan Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan Luhan lepas dari pengawasannya. Namja manis itu bisa saja mengiris tangannya sendiri atau bahkan berteriak kesakitan karena air panas yang mengenai tangannya.

"Haah..." dia menghela nafas.

 **~oOo~**

Luhan tersenyum bangga ketika menghidangkan makanan buatannya sendiri didepan Sehun. Sedangkan namja tampan itu mencoba tersenyum agar Luhan tidak kecewa atas reaksinya. Mata namja manis itu berbinar seolah berkata cepat-makan-makanan-itu, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau mulai menyendokkan 'nasi goreng campur' buatan Luhan kemulutnya. Itu nama yang dia beri karena Luhan sendiripun tidak tahu apa yang dia masak.

Perlahan dia mengunyah nasi goreng itu dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Luhan yang juga menatapnya. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan semangat.

Sehun menelan makanannya kemudian tersenyum, "Ini enak," Dia kembali menyedok nasi goreng itu, "Ya... walaupun bentuknya sedikit berantakan." Ujarnya membuat Luhan menatapnya sinis.

"Cih, tapi kau suka kan?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan sendok yang berada dimulutnya. Dia tersenyum jahil. "Hey, kemari."

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sekarang malah membawa piring mereka ke ruang tengah, "Aku tidak suka makan disana." Ujar Sehun kemudian duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV.

Luhan duduk disebelah Sehun lalu mulai memakan nasi gorengnya dengan tenang, dia tidak tahu kalau vampire tampan disebelahnya ini tengah memikirkan hal-hal jahil untuk menggodanya.

"Hey Lu,"

"Hm?"

"Suapi aku."

Luhan menghentikkan suapannya, dia menatap Sehun polos, "Kau sudah besar. Sudah bisa makan sendiri." Ujar Luhan lalu kembali fokus pada nasi gorengnya.

Sehun mendengus, "Tapi aku mau disuapi olehmu."

Luhan kembali menghentikan gerakannya lalu mengerjap bingung. Dia teringat sesuatu, "Eung... Sehun-ah, kau kan vampire, tapi kenapa bisa makan makanan manusia?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menyodorkan piring yang berada ditangannya ke Luhan, "Suapi aku dulu, lalu aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tuan putri."

Luhan mendengus. Apa-apaan dengan panggilan 'tuan putri' itu? Apa Sehun tidak bisa melihat kalau dia ini sangat 'manly'? Kenapa masih saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Luhan menatap Sehun sebal, tetapi tangannya tetap mengambil piring Sehun.

"Kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku danㅡ" Luhan menyendokkan nasi goreng ke bibir Sehun dan dihadiahi dengan senyuman lebar dari namja tampan itu, "Aku ini manly!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan. Oh ayolah... bibir merah mungil, hidung bangir, mata indah yang berbinar polos, wajah yang manis, menyukai rusa dan Hello Kitty. Apa seperti itu bisa disebut 'manly'?

"Terserahmu saja. Ah! Kau juga harus makan."

Luhan mengangguk dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. Selama beberapa menit kedepan mereka tetap fokus pada 'nasi goreng campur' buatan Luhan hingga nasi itu habis dilahap mereka.

"Huahh... aku kenyang." Seru Luhan, tangannya menepuk perut ratanya yang terasa penuh.

Sehun beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil minum lalu menyodorkannya pada Luhan. Dia menatap namja manisnya yang meminum air itu dengan rakus. Sepertinya dia sangat kehausan.

"Hey, pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak mau kau tersedak." Nasihat Sehun sembari mengelus punggung sempit Luhan.

"Aku haus." Bibir Luhan mengerucut.

 **CHU~**

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mau kau tersedak." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas lalu mengambil alih gelas yang berada ditangan namja manis itu. Setelah menaruhnya diatas meja, dia duduk menghadap Luhan. Senyum mengembang diwajah tampan Sehun saat melihat semburat merah dipipi Luhan.

"Kenapa hm?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

Pipi Luhan semakin memerah karena tatapan dan senyum Sehun yang begitu lembut. Apalagi tatapan dan senyum itu ditujukan untuknya. Ugh, Luhan benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Jangan seenaknya mengecupku." Protes Luhan.

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan pernah melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar kecupan." Sehun tersenyum jahil saat semburat merah dipipi Luhan semakin menjalar. Bahkan sekarang telinganya juga ikut memerah.

"Pokoknya jangan mengecupku tiba-tiba."

Sehun semakin mendekat ke Luhan, tangannya mengelus pipi namja manis itu lembut, "Oh... jadi aku harus bilang dulu kalau ingin mengecupmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan begiㅡ"

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku ingin mengecupㅡ ah tidak. Aku ingin menciummu." Ujar Sehun lalu menangkup pipi Luhan.

"Yak! Oh Seㅡeumphhh" pekikan Luhan terputus karena Sehun yang menciumnya. Melumat bibirnya dengan mata yang terpejam, begitu menikmati setiap lumatan yang dilakukannya.

"Mmhhh... Sehuㅡmmphhh..." Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Rasa manis dan lembut bibir Luhan benar-benar membuatnya mabuk.

"Eumhhh..." Luhan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Sehun dan mulai membalas lumatan namja tampan itu. Dia bahkan dengan segera membuka bibirnya saat Sehun menjilati belahan bibirnya, meminta akses untuk masuk.

"Ahmphhh..." Luhan meremas rambut hitam Sehun saat ciuman namja tampan itu semakin dalam dan panas. Dia bahkan sudah menindih tubuh Luhan disofa.

Benang saliva terlihat saat Sehun memutus pagutan keduanya. Dia mengelus bibir Luhan yang setengah terbuka dengan ibu jarinya, "Bibir ini... candu untukku." Bisiknya lalu kembali mencium Luhan. Namun kali ini bukan ciuman panas dan liar. Ciuman kali ini begitu lembut, bahkan sangat lembut hingga mampu membuat Luhan tenggelam dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang serasa ingin meledak.

Sehun menempelkan kening mereka. Dia menatap Luhan dengan lembut dan dalam, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu."

Luhan memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap hembusan nafas Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya, "Aku tahu, sayang... aku tahu."

 **~oOo~**

Luhan menggeliat gelisah karena cumbuan Sehun ditengkuk belakang dan lehernya. Dia tengah berbaring diranjang dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun sekarang. Sedangkan namja tampan itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan bibir yang tidak berhenti mengecup, dan menggoda tengkuknya. Jangan lupakan juga bisikan-bisikan yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun, itu membuat tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar.

"Oh Sehunhhh... jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Ujar Luhan susah payah sembari menahan tangan Sehun yang mulai bergerak nakal diperutnya.

"Jawab apa hm?" Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan dengan suara rendah dan berat.

Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun agar vampire tampan itu bisa berhenti menggoda dan meraba tubuhnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka berdua bisa berakhir dengan tubuh tanpa busana dan desahan nikmat dikamar ini.

"Berhenti menggodaku dan jawab pertanyaanku tentang vampire tadi." Ujar Luhan dengan tatapan mata mengerikan yang justru terlihat seperti bayi rusa yang tengah merajuk dimata Sehun.

Sehun duduk lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di headboard, "Baiklah baiklah... sekarang apa pertanyaanmu? Aku akan menjawabnya."

Luhan duduk bersila dihadapan Sehun, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ingin mendengarkan cerita dongeng dari sang ayah sekarang.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"19."

Jawaban singkat Sehun membuat namja manis dihadapannya membelalakan mata tidak percaya. Bukannya apa, tapi Sehun kan vampire, bagaimana bisa umurnya 'hanya' 19? Atau dia adalah manusia yang baru saja menjadi vampire sehingga umurnya belum mencapai puluhan atau bahkan ratusan?

Otaknya terus memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan tentang Sehun hingga tidak menyadari kalau namja tampan itu tengah mengecupi bibirnya dengan lembut.

 **CUP**

"Kenapa"

 **CUP**

"Kau"

 **CUP**

"Melamun?"

Ujar Sehun disela-sela kecupannya, membuat namja manis yang tengah berperang dengan pikirannya itu tersadar.

"Yak! Kenapa mengecupku sembarangan?!" Pekik Luhan, tangannya menutup bibirnya sendiri agar Sehun tidak bisa mengecupinya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Salah kau sendiri kenapa melamun dengan bibir terbuka. Aku tidak tahan melihat bibirmu itu. Jadi kukecupi saja." Ujar Sehun santai, tidak menyadari kalau wajah Luhan sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Lagipula apa-apaan itu? Vampire baru? Aku ini vampire setengah manusia, jadi tidak abadi seperti vampire murni." Ujar Sehun karena sempat membaca pikiran Luhan tadi.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Eoh? Memang vampire murni dan vampire setengah manusia apa bedanya?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang teramat polos, membuat Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gemas.

"Mau kujelaskan?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan mengangguk dengan begitu semangat. Poni hitam yang mulai memanjang itu menutupi matanya sendiri.

Sehun menyibak poni yang menutupi mata Luhan, "Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang hm?" Dia mengambil sesuatu dari meja nakas disebelahnya kemudian menarik tangan Luhan agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Yak... apa yang kau lakuㅡ"

"Sshttt... diamlah." Ujar Sehun. Tangannya sibuk menguncir poni Luhan dengan kunciran yang tadi diambilnya dari meja nakas. Setelah menguncir poni Luhan dia tersenyum gemas melihat 'apple hair' hasil karyanya, sementara namja manis itu mencebikkan bibirnya. Dia meraba 'apple hair' karya dari Sehun dengan gerutuan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku?"

"Aku menguncirnya." Jawab Sehun santai sembari melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping Luhan.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi aku suka." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum manisnya yang mampu membuat Luhan bungkam dan merona.

"Kau terlihat sangat imut dengan itu." Puji Sehun, bibirnya mengecupi pipi Luhan yang terlihat memerah.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun agar sedikit menjauh. "Terserah. Sekarang jelaskan padaku atau rusa 'jinak' ini akan berubah menjadi rusa 'liar'." Ancam Luhan disertai tatapan mematikan yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk Sehun. Namja tampan itu malah memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Baiklah. Aku vampire setengah manusia. Aku sama seperti kalian. Makan, minum, tidur, tumbuh, bernafas, tidak abadi, dan hal-hal manusiawi lainnya. Yang membedakan hanya aku meminum darah dan kalian tidak dan aku memiliki kelebihan yang tidak kalian miliki. Kalau mataku berwarna merah itu artinya aku haus, biru kalau sedang berperang atau berburu dan abu-abu kalau terangsang." Ujar Sehun dalam satu tarikan nafas, dan ya... itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau puas?"

Luhan tersenyum jahil, dia memainkan jarinya didada bidang Sehun lalu tersenyum polos. Sepertinya namja manis ini ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan 'calon suami tampannya'.

Dia mengalungkan lengannya keleher Sehun, "Tapi aku tidak mengerti dibagian terangsang tadi." Ujar Luhan dengan suara yang manja.

Sehun menggeram pelan saat namja manis dipangkuannya ini tidak berhenti bergerak sehingga bokong sintal itu menggesek sesuatu diselangkangannya. Astaga... dia tidak yakin bisa menahan hasratnya kalau rusa manis ini tidak berhenti menggodanya dengan wajah 'sok' polosnya yang cukup menyebalkan itu.

Sehun bergerak untuk menindih Luhan, rusa manis itu memasang ekspresi polos tetapi tangannya bergerak liar didada Sehun. Sesekali jemari lentiknya bermain dikancing kemeja yang Sehun kenakan.

"Lu, jangan membuatku terpancing untuk melakukan 'itu' sekarang."

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin melakukan itu bahkan sebelum kita menikah." Ujar Luhan tanpa melihat Sehun. Wajahnya memerah karena ucapannya barusan. "Karena pada akhirnya aku juga akan memberikan semuanya padamu." Lanjut namja manis ini.

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajah nya lalu mengecup bibir mungil itu, "Kau yakin untuk melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Sehun lembut sembari mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Tentu. Aku yakin. Sangat yakinㅡ tapi bisakah aku melepaskan ini?" Tanya Luhan sembari meraba apple hair hasil karya Sehun.

Namja tampan itu mengangguk dan tangan Luhan langsung bergerak untuk melepaskan kuncirannya.

"Oh ya, kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan iris abu-abu mu itu." Bisik Luhan sambil mengelus dada Sehun sensual, dia memejamkan matanya saat bibir tipis Sehun menyapa bibirnya dengan lembut. Melumat bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan.

 **~oOo~**

"Eunghhh..." Namja bermata bulat itu menggeliat didalam rengkuhan seorang namja tampan yang memeluknya possessive.

Setelah sesi 'morning sex' mereka tadi Kyungsoo langsung tertidur karena kelelahan meladeni nafsu Kai yang sangat besar. Sedangkan Kai? Tentu saja dia ikut menyusul kekasih manisnya ke alam mimpi. Dia bahkan berharap bisa melakukan sex lagi dengan Kyungsoo di alam mimpinya. Benar-benar mesum.

Kyungsoo meraba meja nakas disebelahnya ketika menyadari bahwa ponselnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

'Kim Eomma'

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat kalau eommanya Kai lah yang menelpon. Dia mengusap layar ponsel untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo eomma?" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit serak karena habis bangun tidur dan -uhuk- terlalu banyak mendesah tadi -uhuk-.

Suara lembut itu mengalun di telinga Kyungsoo ketika si penelpon menyahut, "Kyungsoo-ah, hari ini appa pulang dari China, jadi eomma masak banyak makanan enak hari ini. Kalian datang hm? Kita makan siang bersama." Ujar Kim Junsu, eomma Kai.

Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Kai yang melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu dia beranjak duduk dengan sedikit ringisan yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat kegiatan sex mereka tadi.

"Sshhh..."

"Kyungie-ah? Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau meringis? Tanya Junsu lembut pada kekasih putranya ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut meskipun Junsu tidak bisa melihatnya, "Aku tidak apa eomma."

"Benarkah? Jangan bilang kalau anak mesum itu melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' lagi padamu."

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Junsu, dia tanpa sadar menggaruk pipinya lalu tertawa canggung, membuat yang di seberang sana tambah curiga.

"Eomma benar kan?" Tanya nya dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Tㅡtidak."

"Oke, eomma justru semakin yakin sekarang. Cepat bangunkan anak mesum itu lalu segeralah kemari. Dia benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah melakukan hal mesum pada calon menantu maniskuㅡ untuk yang kesekian kalinya." Junsu sengaja menambahkan kalimat terakhir karena dia tahu Kai dan Kyungsoo pasti sudah pernah beberapa kali melakukan sex sebelumnya mengingat betapa mesumnya Kai. Eum... atau mungkin malah sering.

Kyungsoo meringis saat Kim Eomma menutup sambungan teleponnya, dia menatap sinis Kai yang masih bergelut dengan alam mimpinya.

"Kim Jongin cepat bangun!" Kyungsoo mengguncang tangan Kai untuk membangunkan namja tan itu, tapi bukannya bangun dia malah kembali memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari samping dan menggumam tidak jelas.

"Yak! Kim Jongin cepat bangun! Kita harus segera kerumah orang tuamu! Cepat bangun pemalas." Kyungsoo dengan sadisnya memukuli tubuh Kai, tidak lupa dia juga menjambak rambut Kai untuk menjauhkan kepala namja itu dari pinggangnya -Kai menciumi pinggangnya-.

"Aish... iya iya aku bangun!" Kai langsung terduduk dan mengusap lengan dan kepalanya yang tadi menjadi sasaran amukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat menyebalkan ketika mengamuk." Ujar Kai, dia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum akhirnya melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk menghindari teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Jangan seenaknya!" Pekik Kyungsoo, jemarinya tergerak untuk menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dan kalau kalian perhatikan, di pipinya ada semburat merah karena ulah Kai tadi ㅋㅋㅋ

 **~oOo~**

Terlihat para orang tua tengah membicarakan hal serius tentang putra-putra mereka. Yang paling tua disana sibuk mengangguk saat mendengar usulan-usulan yang diajukan oleh para 'calon anggota keluarga' barunya kelak.

"Kupikir kita tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sehun dan Luhan. Aku melihat mereka sudah mulai dekat dan kurasa mereka menyukai satu sama lain. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara mereka saling menatap. Kita tinggal fokus pada pernikahan mereka." Ujar Byun Eunhyuk sembari terkekeh saat mengingat tingkah manis keduanya.

Harabeoji mengangguk, dia meminum teh yang disediakan lalu menghela nafasnya berat, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Mereka seperti kucing dan tikusㅡ maksudku jerapah dan anak anjing yang saling bermusuhan." Ujar harabeoji lalu meralat kalimat terakhirnya.

Park Ryeowook tersenyum gemas, "Tenang saja. Aku bisa membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Misalnya dengan memasukkan obat perangsang ke minuman Baekhyun laluㅡ eumphhh asdfghjkl..." Ucapan ngelantur Ryeowook teredam saat sang suami memeluknya lalu menenggelamkan wajah manis itu ke dada bidangnya. Ck, buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

Oh Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam menyimak menjadi tertawa karena melihat kelakuan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kalian berdua tidak berubah." Ujarnya disela tawa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat namja imutnya tertawa, "Siapa yang tidak berubah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Otomatis namja penyuka warna pink itu berhenti tertawa dan mendorong dada suami evilnya itu agar menjauh.

"Kalian sangat manis." Ujar harabeoji.

Donghae yang tidak mau kalah segera memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher istrinya itu, "Kami juga tidak kalah manis."

Tuan Byun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah karena melihat tingkah kekanakan putranya. Sementara sang istri hanya terkekeh sembari mengelus rambut Donghae yang menggelitiki pipinya.

"Jadi, kira-kira kapan kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan?" Tanya harabeoji pada Oh Kyuhyun.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menjawab, namja imut disebelahnya ini langsung berseru heboh.

"Uuhh... bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu. Ugh... pasti dia akan sangat lucu, eommanya saja imut begitu." Pekik Sungmin sembari menahan rasa gemas ketika mengingat Luhan.

Harabeoji hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan calon besannya itu. Usia mereka sudah kepala empat tapi kelakuan tetap saja seperti anak remaja.

"Aku rasa Luhan akan menolak kalau dinikahkan minggu depan ㅋㅋㅋ" Ujar Eunhyuk. Dia terkekeh saat melihat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Harabeoji mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Appa menelpon siapa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku menelpon Luhan, kita akan makan malam diluar untuk membicarakan pernikahan mereka." Ujar harabeoji.

Pria paruh baya itu menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya, tak lama sambungan telepon diangkat namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari seberang.

"Yeoboseyo? Luhannie?"

Hening. Masih tidak ada sahutan juga membuat pria paruh baya itu mengernyit bingung.

"Yeoㅡ"

"Aㅡaahhh..."

Mata harabeoji membulat ketika mendengar suara... desahan Luhan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disana.

"Luhan?"

"Eunghhh... SㅡSehunhhh... berhenti"

"Yak... apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya harabeoji penasaran dengan seringaian yang terukir dibibirnya. Otak pria tua ini mulai memikirkan hal-hal mesum.

"Tㅡtidak... Oh Sehunhhh..."

Harabeoji segera me-loudspeaker ponselnya ketika menyadari tatapan penasaran dari keenam namja yang duduk didekatnya. Sungmin yang mendengar desahan Luhan langsung membulatkan mata dan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan bergerak secepat ini." Bisiknya pada Kyuhyun, sedangkan appa dari Oh Sehun ini hanya tersenyum evil.

"Dia mewarisi sifatku." Ujarnya bangga, Sungmin yang mendengar hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap Donghae polos, "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Donghae mengecup mata Eunhyuk karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan polosnya itu, "Menurutmu apa hm? Mereka sedang melakukan hal yang sering kita lakukan sayang..." ujar Donghae, sontak saja pipi Eunhyuk memerah mendengarnya.

"Luhannie... jawab harabeoji ya? Kau sedang melakukan apa dengan Sehun?" Tanya harabeoji lembut -tapi tetap saja seringaian itu masih tercetak diwajahnya-.

"Akuㅡ aahhh... hisaphh lagihhh..." Bukannya menjawab namja manis ini malah kembali sibuk mendesah.

Harabeoji langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menatap keenam namja yang mengerubunginya ini serius -masih dengan seringaian-.

"Siapkan semua keperluan mereka dalam waktu seminggu, atau selambatnya dua minggu. Kita akan segera menikahkan mereka." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun langsung merangkul bahu Donghae dan Yesung dengan senyum bangga, "Sudah kubilang kalau Sehunku itu bibit unggul kan? Aku benar-benar bangga padanya."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sinis, matanya seperti mengeluarkan laser merah yang siap melubangi kepala Kyuhyun.

"Anakmu itu memperkosa anakku." Ujar Donghae sebal.

Kyuhyun dengan santainya menepuk pundak Donghae lalu terkekeh. Kekehannya itu terdengar seperti suara keledai bengek/? ditelinga Donghae. Teman kecilnya yang satu ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Dia tidak memperkosa, dia hanya menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya seutuhnya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menggurui.

Yesung hanya bisa mengelus punggung Donghae agar namja kekurangan tinggi ini tidak berbuat nekat. Misalnya... menggigit kepala Kyuhyun mungkin.

"Astaga... apa semua vampire seperti dia?"

Yesung semakin mengusap punggung Donghae untuk meredakan kejengkelan sahabatnya ini.

"Tenang kawan, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah mendidik Chanyeol untuk jadi vampire yang mesum. Anak bungsumu itu aman ditangan Chanyeolㅡ semoga saja." Uhh... untuk dua kata terakhir sengaja Yesung ucapkan didalam hati karena dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

 **~oOo~**

Sesekali Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat tengah fokus mengemudi, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah saat tak sengaja tatapannya bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol yang juga sedang melihat kearahnya. Dengan brutal dia mengipasi wajahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun, "Hey, kenapa?"

"Diam kau." Ketus Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya namja manis ini tengah kesal bercampur malu pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, karena terlalu asyik melumat bibirnya tadi Chanyeol sampai lupa kalau mereka tengah berhenti di traffic light. Alhasil mereka mendapatkan bunyi 'Tiin tiin' dari klakson pengemudi lain.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya ketika mereka sudah sampai, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melepas seatbelt yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Sedangkan namja manis itu hanya bergeming di tempatnya dengan wajah yang tertekuk kesal, sedang merajuk rupanya si manis ini.

Setelah melepas seatbelt Baekhyun Chanyeol menatap namja manis itu intens, yang ditatapi pun merasa tak nyaman lalu balik menatap tajam Chanyeol -yang justru terlihat menggemaskan-.

"Kenapa menatapku terus?" Ujarnya ketus.

"Tidak baik menekuk wajahmu itu."

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya, "Kau diam saja, aku sedang kesal padamu." Ujar Baekhyun, masih dengan tatapan menggemasㅡ tajamnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau? Kesal kenapa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, "Kau lupa kalau kita tadi dimarahi pengendara lain karenaㅡ eung... kㅡkarena kau sibuk menciumku hah?!" Ujarnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

Astaga... kuatkan Chanyeol agar tidak 'memakan' makhluk menggemaskan ini.

"Baiklah baiklah... aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun hanya diam, tangannya bersedekap di dada dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu. Masih dalam mode merajuk, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya karena tingkah Baekhyun.

 **CUP~**

Dia mengecup bibir merah itu membuat sang pemilik menatap kearahnya dengan mulut yang siap mengeluarkan ocehan, tapi belum sempat ocehan itu keluar Chanyeol langsung menyela.

"Kau mau apa hm? Aku akan memberikannya asal kau memaafkanku." Ujar Chanyeol lembut. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan namja manis ini. Pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari 'strawberry'. Hanya saja dia ingin menggodanya terlebih dulu sebelum memberikan apa yang dia mau.

"Aku mau... cake strawberry." Ujar Baekhyun.

Tebakan Chanyeol benar kan...

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Isshh... aku mau cake strawberry." Ujar Baekhyun sekali lagi, lebih keras.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah... tapiㅡ"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jengah. Apa lagi ini, pikirnya.

"Kecup bibirku dulu dan kau akan mendapatkannya sebanyak yang kau mau."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Hey, itu tidak adil!" Protesnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya santai, "Terserah. Hanya satu kecupan di bibir dan kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau mau. Bukankah ini penawaran yang sangat menarik?" Ujar Chanyeol, untuk kalimat terakhir dia sengaja menjiplak kata-kata yang sering diucapkan ibu-ibu online shopping. Benar-benar tidak kreatif.

"Tapi kanㅡ" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, ini memang berat sebelah. Tidak adil untuknya. Tapi penawaran Chanyeol sangat menarik.

Baiklah, namja manis ini sudah termakan kalimat-kalimat promosi yang Chanyeol jiplak dari ibu-ibu online shopping. Setelah ini ingatkan tolong Chanyeol untuk mulai merintis karir di bidang sales marketing.

"Baiklah. Kㅡkemari kau."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun.

Namja manis itu langsung meraih dagu Chanyeol lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir namja tampan itu. Hanya menempel, oke.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut setelah menerima kecupan dari Baekhyun, dia mengusak surai hitam lembut itu lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke pintu Baekhyun. Membukakan pintu itu untuk namja manis didalamnya.

"Cih, dia pikir aku anak gadis yang akan merona kalau diperlalukan seperti ini apa?" Gerutu Baekhyun dengan kepala yang menunduk. Dia turun dari mobil dengan tergesa dan langsung berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol tanpa melihat namja itu sedikitpun.

"Sial..." umpat Baekhyun sembari mengusap pipinya yang terasa memanas. Cih, ternyata dia sama saja dengan gadis.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah dengan tangan kanan yang masih saja mengusapi pipinya.

"Yak... kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol tepat dibelakang Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu tersentak kaget dan hampir saja menyikut perut Chanyeol karena reflek.

"Yak! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Protes Baekhyun dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah dengan kaki menghentak kesal, melupakan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa terdiam kebingungan karena tingkah Baekhyun.

 **~oOo~**

Jemari lentik itu tidak berhenti meremas rambut sang dominant yang sedang sibuk mencumbu dadanya. Membuat si dominant berkali-kali lipat nampak lebih tampan dan sexy akibat ulahnya.

"Sehunniehhh..."

Desahan halus itu meluncur bebas dari bibir merah Luhan yang sekarang bengkak, membuat Sehun menggeram rendah karenanya. Dia sangat suka bagaimana Luhan mendesahkan namanya dengan suara yang begitu sensual. Cumbuannya merambat naik keatas, dia menciumi leher dan rahang Luhan, tak lupa membuat kissmark disana. Menandakan kalau namja manis ini adalah miliknya seorang.

"Sebut namaku, sayang..." bisik Sehun, tubuh Luhan bergetar karena perlakuan namja itu ditubuhnya.

Luhan menatap sayu namja yang berada diatasnya ini, dia meraih dagu Sehun untuk mencium bibir namjanya yang jelas saja disambut baik oleh Sehun. Bibir mereka saling bertaut sementara tangan Sehun dengan cekatannya melucuti seluruh pakaian yang berada di tubuh putih mulus calon istrinya ini.

"Sehunhhh..." Luhan mendesah saat Sehun mengelus paha dalamnya, tangan namja itu juga semakin lama semakin merambat naik, mulai bermain di pangkal penisnya yang kini sudah mengacung tegak.

"Aaahhh... hunniehhh..." dia hanya bisa meremas sprei saat Sehun mengocok penisnya dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri sedang menikmati pemandangan indah dibawahnya ini. Luhan yang memejamkan mata menahan kenikmatan dengan bibir yang terus mendesahkan namanya, oh! Dan jangan lupa peluh yang berada di dahinya itu membuat libido Sehun semakin naik.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghisap nipple pink kecoklatan yang tegang di dada Luhan, menghisapnya kuat membuat remasan tangan Luhan yang tadinya di sprei kini beralih ke kepalanya.

"aahhh... lebih cepathhh sayanghhhh... oohhhh..."

Sehun memainkan telunjuknya di lubang kencing Luhan, mengusap lubang itu dengan lembut membuat sang pemilik menggeliat tak karuan dengan dada yang membusung.

Kedua namja ini terlalu asik bercumbu hingga tidak menyadari ada seorang namja mungil yang tengah berdiri di ambang celah pintu mereka yang sedikit terbuka lengkap dengan wajahnya yang shock dan merona.

"Hey, Baek. Kenapa kaㅡ mphhhh!" Baekhyun langsung membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya dan menyeret namja tinggi itu dari sana.

"Yak!" Pekik Chanyeol saat Baekhyun melepas bekapan mautnya. Dia hampir kehabisan nafas karena Baekhyun tidak hanya menutup mulutnya. Tapi juga hidungnya. Sekali lagi ditekankan HIDUNGNYA. Bagaimana oksigen bisa masuk ke paru-parunya?

"Hehe... maaf." Cengir Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah bercumbu panas melintas dikepala Baekhyun, otomatis membuat pipi namja itu memanas. "Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Kilahnya.

Chanyeol menatap curiga pada tingkah Baekhyun yang terlihat gelisah dan wajahnya yang memerah "Jangan berbohong."

"Aㅡaku tidak berbohong"

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri apa yang Baekhyun lihat. Tapi saat membalikkan badan, namja manis itu tiba-tiba menahan lengannya. Mendapatkan tatapan bingung Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya untuk berbisik pada Chanyeol.

"Mereka sedang membuatkan keponakan yang lucu untukku." Satu kalimat dengan nada polos dari Baekhyun sukses membuat mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Maksudmu mereka sedang bercinta?"

Dan namja mungil itu mengangguk dengan begitu polosnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelamaan ya update nya? /iya/

Ada yang mau nyekek gua karena NC nya ketunda? /ada/

Oke, maafkan saya ya? /ogah/

Yaudah saya pergi aja. /yaudah pergi sana/

Lagi sibuk sama tugas + masalah pribadi, jadi ngaret update nya. Mohon maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Ane berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Makasih yang udah kasih kritik, saran, semangat, review di chapter kemaren. Itu bener2 bantu gua.

Maaf pertanyaannya gak bisa dijawab di chapter ini, chapter depan pasti gua jawab.

Last, review please...


	6. Chapter 6

"Aahh... aanghhh... hunniehh~"

Tubuh mulus berpeluh itu terhentak hentak seiring dengan sodokan yang diberikan oleh namja diatasnya. Erangan dan desahan nikmat juga terus keluar dari bibir mungil merah yang sekarang membengkak itu, seakan memberikan semangat pada sang dominant untuk lebih melesakkan penisnya semakin dalam.

Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat, dia menciumi leher Sehun, menghirup aroma vampire tampan itu yang entah sejak kapan mulai menjadi aroma favoritenya.

"Eunghhh... lebihhㅡ ahh... sehunhh..."

Sehun menahan kedua tangan Luhan disamping kepala namja manis itu dan menatap wajah Luhan lekat, dia benar-benar menikmati pemandangan dibawahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik..." Ujar Sehun disela sodokan penisnya pada hole sempit Luhan yang semakin menggila.

"Oohhh astaga Sehunhh... ada yang mau keluarhhh..."

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga penyatuan mereka terlepas, tapi tak lama dia balik menindih namja tampan itu dan kembali memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam hole nya.

"Sshhh..." Ringis Luhan saat penis besar kekasihnya ini menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dia mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk tidak kembali menusukkan penis besarnya ke hole Luhan saat melihat raut kesakitan namja manis itu. "Lihat siapa yang berubah jadi rusa nakal disini" Ujar Sehun sembari mengusap peluh didahi Luhan.

Luhan menyamankan posisinya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, dia tersenyum saat merasakan detak jantung namja tampan itu yang sama kencangnya dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Sehunnie..."

"Ya sayang?" Jemari Sehun memainkan helaian rambut Luhan yang berada di dada nya.

"Kenapa penis mu besar sekali?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dengan begitu polosnya keluar dari mulut Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan? Tentu saja namja manis itu sudah sejak tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun karena tidak kuasa menahan malu atas pertanyaan konyolnya sendiri.

"Tㅡtidak usah dipikirkan."

Sehun terkekeh sembari menciumi kepala Luhan, "Lu..."

"Hmm?"

"Kapan kau akan menggerakkan pinggulmu? Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Ujar Sehun, dia berbisik di telinga Luhan untuk kalimat terakhir. Membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah karena mengerti arah ucapan Sehun.

"Bergerak sekarang atau aku yang akan memegang kendali dan menyodok holemu sampai kau pingsan."

Luhan menatap kesal Sehun karena ucapannya -yang terdengar seperti perintah beserta ancaman- yang sangat tidak bermoral itu/?.

"Kenapa kau sangat mesum?" Luhan mulai menaikkan pinggulnya setelah sebelumnya memukul dada Sehun yang Sehun namai 'pukulan manja'.

Yang satu kesakitan yang satunya lagi keenakan, begitulah gambaran mereka sekarang. Luhan yang meringis sakit ketika menurunkan pinggulnya dan membuat penis Sehun kembali tertelan di lubangnya. Sementara si dominant tengah memejamkan mata dan menggeram rendah, menikmati remasan dan pijatan dinding rektum Luhan pada penisnya.

"Aahhh..." Luhan mendesah saat tak sengaja bibir penis Sehun menyentuh prostatnya. Dengan cepat dia menaik turunkan pinggulnya, ingin merasakan kenikmatan saat ujung penis itu kembali menyentuh tempat yang sama.

"Eunghhh..." Sehun melenguh pelan dan membuka matanya, dia menyeringai ketika disuguhi pemandangan yang begitu panas. Namja mungil yang sekarang menungganginya ini kini tengah menumpukan tangannya pada dadanya, sementara matanya terpejam dengan kepala yang mendongak karena rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan, belum lagi bibir basahnya yang terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan sensual.

"Sehunniehhh... penismuhh aahhh..."

Sehun balik menindih Luhan ketika dirasanya gerakan Luhan semakin lamban. Dia menusukkan penisnya dengan cepat dan dalam, membuat namja manis dibawahnya ini mencakar punggungnya.

"Penisku kenapa sayanghh?"

"Penishh... besarmu... mmhhh... menggesek-gesek dinding rektumhh ku yang gatal... aahhhh... hunhh~"

Libido Sehun semakin naik saat mendengar dirty talk Luhan. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat nipple Luhan. Hanya menjilat, membuat namja manis itu sedikit frustasi karena nipplenya juga ingin dimanjakan dan dihisap oleh mulut hangat sang calon suami.

Tangan Luhan menyisir surai Sehun sementara pahanya semakin mengangkang lebar, memberikan akses agar Sehun bisa menyodokkan penisnya makin dalam, "Hunniehhh... kenapa hanya dijilathh...? Dia ingin dihisap sayanghh..." bisik Luhan, dia juga mengelus punggung Sehun sensual.

Luhan membusungkan dadanya ketika Sehun mulai menyedot dan menggigit gigit nipplenya, "Aaahhh... hisap yanghh kuat sayanghh..."

Nafsu Luhan semakin membuncah saat melihat bibir sehun yang menghisap nipplenya dengan kuat, jangan lupakan gigi-gigi vampire tampan itu juga bermain di nipplenya, membuat penis Luhan berkedut.

"Oohhh... lebih cepathh Sehunniehh~... aahh..." Luhan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun yang otomatis membuat penis Sehun menghantam prostatnya semakin dalam.

"Luhanhh... aahhh... kau menjepit penisku sayanghh..."

"Lubangku memanghh sedang menjepit penismuhh Sehunniehh..."

Begitulah kira-kira desahan mereka yang bersahut-sahutan di kamar itu. Ranjang mereka menimbulkan suara decitan saking kuatnya sodokan penis Sehun pada hole Luhan.

"Aaahh... urat penismuhh menggesek hole kuhh... Sehunniehh aku hampirhh sampaihhh... eumphhh..."

Sehun menyodok hole Luhan semakin brutal.

"Eunghh... nikmat Luhh..." desah Sehun saat penisnya serasa makin dijepit dan diremas oleh hole Luhan.

"Ah... aahh... Sehunhh... aku keluar.. aaahh Sehunniehhhh~"

Luhan mendesah tak karuan saat spermanya keluar dan mengotori perut dan dada bidang Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun? Dia tengah memejamkam matanya menahan kenikmatan. Sekarang dia merasa seperti terbang karena penisnya yang serasa diperas oleh hole Luhan.

"Kau inginhh... memeras spermaku ya sayanghh...?"

"Uuhh tidak... hunnie... cepatlahh, aku lelah."

"Sebentar Luhh..."

Sementara pinggul Sehun bergerak semakin brutal menyodok hole Luhan, namja manis itu malah membuat kissmark di leher Sehun. Dia juga menghisap jakun Sehun, membuat namja tampan itu menggeram rendah karena sumpah demi apapun kekasih mungilnya ini sangat menggoda.

Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya saat dirasa penis Sehun yang berada dilubangnya semakin membesar dan siap untuk menyemburkan spermanya.

"Aaahsshh... Luhanhh..." desah Sehun saat mendapatkan orgasmenya dan membanjiri hole Luhan. Namja manis itu sendiri memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sperma Sehun yang mengalir di lubangnya.

Deru nafas mereka masih terengah-engah setelah merasakan orgasm pertama mereka tadi. Sehun menempelkan keningnya dikening Luhan, menatap namja manis itu lekat.

"Hahh... terimakasih..." ujar Sehun sembari mengecupi seluruh wajah Luhan, membuat namja manis itu terkekeh.

"Sama-sama... eung Sehunnie? Bisa kau keluarkan penismu dari dalam lubangku? Aku rasa dia mulai menegang lagi." Tanya Luhan malu-malu karena memang dia merasakan penis Sehun mulai menegang -lagi-.

"Untuk apa dikeluarkan?"

"Tㅡtentu saja karena aku ingin membersihkan tubuhku. Ini terasa lengket."

"Aku tidak bilang permainan sudah selesai sayang..." bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan, lalu menggendong si mungil tanpa mencabut penis besarnya dari lubang Luhan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku."

Seringaian jahil tercetak di bibir Sehun, "Sshhtt... diamlah Lu, kau hanya membuatnya semakin menegang."

"Lagi pula kupikir bermain dikamar mandi pasti akan lebih seru." Tambah Sehun.

"Yak! Apa? Oh Sehun turunkan aku sekarang!"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan pekikan Luhan, dia malah membungkam bibir kekasih cerewetnya itu dengan ciuman panas.

"Kau ini hanya perlu mengangkang lebar dan mendesah saja tapi berisik sekali." Kekeh Sehun lalu menutup -membanting- pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah keempat kalinya Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol untuk tidak mendobrak pintu kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

"Dasar namja gila!"

Chanyeol mendelik, menatap si mungil yang mencapnya sebagai 'namja gila'. Yang benar saja, dia hanya ingin melindungi penisnya dari serangan ereksi mendadak karena desahan Luhan yang entah disengaja atau tidak itu benar-benar keras dan mengganggunya -merangsangnya-.

"Yak! Aku tidak gila."

Kali ini Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyeret Chanyeol kebawah, "Diam kau." Sentak Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti kemana Baekhyun menyeretnya.

"Dasar pendek manis menyebalkan." Dengus Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendudukan bokongnya disofa, "Lebih baik kita duduk disini dan menunggu bagaimana hasil dari kegiatan mereka." ujar namja manis itu disertai seringaian.

Chanyeol yang menyerah -mendobrak pintu kamar HunHan- pun duduk disebelah Baekhyun, menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan penasarannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ck, kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura polos?" Nada sindiran kentara sekali dalam kalimat si manis bermulut pedas ini.

"Aku ini memang polos, manis. Bukan bodoh atau pura-pura polos." Jawab namja kelebihan tulang itu dengan santai. Sebegitu santainya sampai Baekhyun berniat ingin melemparkan vas bunga yang ada disebelahnya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada namja polos yang mencium bibirku bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu, tuan polos." Ujar Baekhyun pedas dengan penekanan dikata 'polos'nya.

"Terserah kau saja Mrs. Park."

"Apㅡ Yak!" Pekik Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh saat melihat ekspreksi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanyanya jahil.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ㅡ oke, lupakan saja. Aku tidak akan menang kalau berdebat dengan spesies sepertimu."

Chanyeol yang sedikit kesal menarik tangan Baekhyun agar duduk dipangkuannya. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Untuk ukuran namja manis, mulutmu termasuk pedas juga ya."

Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya, "Untuk ukuran seorang vampire uhh... singkirkan lenganmu!ㅡ kau termasuk golongan yang sangat menyebalkan."

Chanyeol tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun, dia malah semakin memeluk pinggang ramping namja manis itu, membuat dada mereka menempel dan pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Diamlah, aku bisa saja memperkosamu disini, sekarang juga." Bisik Chanyeol.

Nyali Baekhyun seketika menciut ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Kau mengerti?" Dia mengangguk pelan, takut diperkosa Chanyeol.

"Itu baru anak pintar."

"Aku bukan anakmu."

Ughh... ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak menelan makhluk mungil menyebalkan ini.

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya kearah lain saat Chanyeol kembali menatapnya tajam. Dalam hati dia terus merutuki bibirnya yang tidak bisa mengontrol kata-kata.

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mengelus bibir namja mungil itu, "Bibirmu ini minta dibungkam ya?"

"Tㅡtidak. Aku akan diam, sungguh." Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda dia bersumpah.

"Bagus..."

Setelahnya hanya hening, mereka berdua terdiam dengan Chanyeol yang sudah memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, sementara namja manis ini juga menyamankan posisinya, toh dia sendiri tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan pelukan Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol yang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana agar dia bisa mendapatkan bibir Baekhyun -lagi- dan Baekhyun yang memikirkan kapan sel sperma Sehun akan berbuah di rahim hyung nya itu.

Ya... keadaan masih hening sampai tiba-tiba sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Salahkan saja Park Chanyeol dan semua pikiran mesumnya itu.

"Yaㅡ yak! Mau kau apakan aku?" Tanya Baekhyun panik saat Chanyeol menjatuhkannya ke sofa dan menindih tubuhnya.

"Aku haus."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh, "Kau ini butuh berapa banyak darah? Kemarin kau kan sudah menghisapku, sekarang kau mau lagi?"

Vampire tampan itu tidak langsung menjawab, dia malah menahan tangan Baekhyun dikedua sisi kepalanya dan menempelkan kepalanya sendiri ke dada Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu tersentak kaget dan bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak mau darah, aku mau susu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sangat menyukai susu." Ujar Chanyeol yang sekarang jelas-jelas sedang mengecupi dada Baekhyun dari luar kaos yang dikenakan namja manis itu.

"Kau mau mati ya?" Baekhyun menatap horror Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah menciumi daerah sekitar nipplenya. "Astaga aku bisa gila!" Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Aku rela mati untukmu sayang." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menaikkan kaos Baekhyun sampai sebatas dada. Namja manis itu sempat menahan tangannya, tapi dia segera mencium mata Baekhyun dan melanjutkan aksinya.

"Apa aku akan melepas keperjakaanku sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. Benar-benar polos -_-

"Mungkin..." Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Aishh... lebih baik buka saja baju ini." Ujarnya tak sabar lalu merobek baju Baekhyun, tentu saja itu mendapat kecaman/? dari si empunya baju.

"Yak! Bajuku!"

"Sudahlah, aku bisa membelikanmu kemeja putih polos nanti."

Seringai mesum tercetak jelas dibibir Chanyeol saat kedua nipple pink kecoklatan itu terpampang didepan wajahnya. Seolah menantangnya untuk segera dihisap dan dilumat.

Baekhyun reflek menahan bahu Chanyeol saat namja tampan itu mencium nipplenya.

Chanyeol yang tidak suka kalau kegiatannya digangganggu menatap Baekhyun tajam dengan iris mata yang sudah berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Dia mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, perlahan tatapan tajamnya juga berubah melembut.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Bolehkah?"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Baekhyun, namja manis itu hanya menggangguk pasrah, mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh tubuhnya lebih intim.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, dia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu mulai melanjutkan tujuan awalnya. Menghisap susu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan keluar dari nipple namja manis itu.

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang saat Chanyeol menjilat nipplenya. Reflek dia menyelipkan jemarinya di helaian-helain rambut Chanyeol.

"Eumphh..."

Baekhyun selalu berpikir dia yang akan menghisap puting wanita pilihannya kelak. Tapi nyatanya sekarang malah seorang vampire tampan mesum dan sedikit kurang ajar yang sedang menghisap nipplenya, membuatnya harus menggigit bibir menahan desahan, benar-benar diluar dugaan. Tapi sumpah demi apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol itu benar-benar berdampak aneh pada tubuhnya, terutama tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aㅡ aahhh..." sebuah desahan yang dari tadi ditahan Baekhyun keluar dari mulutnya, Chanyeol yang mendengar malah menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kㅡkenapa dihentikan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah, jujur dia mulai menyukai apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuhnya tadi.

"Kenapa menahan desahanmu?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari iris abu-abu Chanyeol, "Itu memalukan kau tau."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, sekarang dia malah sibuk mengendusi leher Baekhyun, sesekali menciumi tengkuk dan belakang telinganya juga. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol yang begitu lembut tapi mampu membuat gairahnya naik.

"Disini hanya ada kita berdua, aku ingin mendengar desahanmu sayang..." bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun. Jemarinya kembali bermain dengan nipple namja manis itu.

"CㅡChanyeolhh hisap seperti tadi..." cicit Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Dia malu, tapi dia juga ingin merasakannya lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, dia menyedot kuat nipple pink itu lalu kembali melepaskannya, membuat Baekhyun mengerang kecewa.

"CㅡChanyeol..." rajuknya, "Hisap lagi... kumohon."

Ughh... Chanyeol berpikir kenapa tidak dari dulu dia melakukan ini pada Baekhyun, lihatlah wajah memohonnya itu. Benar-benar menggoda.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu..." seringai mesum yang Chanyeol keluarkan malah membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah. Entahlah, dia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang memohon pada kekasihnya agar mengambil keperawanannya.

Chanyeol mengecup dan menjilat nipple kiri Baekhyun. Nipple kanan namja manis itu dipilinnya. Sesekali dia melihat ekspreksi Baekhyun.

"Baek,"

"Hhh... uuhh ya?"

"Mendesah sayang..."

Chanyeol mulai mengemut nipple kiri Baekhyun, menggesekkan gigi-giginya di nipple yang sekarang sudah mengacung dan memerah itu. Baekhyun sendiri menekan tengkuk Chanyeol agar lebih kuat menghisap nipplenya.

"Aahhh... Chanyeolliehhh..." Baekhyun tidak menolak saat Chanyeol melepas celananya. Sekarang dia pasrah terhadap Chanyeol.

Namja tampan itu melingkarkan sebelah kaki Baekhyun ke pinggangnya, dia mengecupi bibir Baekhyun bertubi-tubi membuat yang lebih mungil terkikik.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun. Dia menelan ludahnya saat tubuh putih mulus bak porselen itu hanya terbaring pasrah dibawahnya dan siap untuk 'disantap'. Dia membuka kaosnya lalu kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol saat namja itu menciumnya dengan kasar, tangan Chanyeol juga mulai bermain di pahanya, membuka pahanya lebar lalu mengelus pintu analnya yang berkerut.

"Eumphhhㅡ" desahan Baekhyun tertahan bibir Chanyeol yang sedang menciumnya ganas.

 **BRUUKK**

Suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras itu membuat Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol agar berhenti mencumbu bibirnya.

Chanyeol akan kembali melahap bibir Baekhyun kalau saja suara pekikan yang sangat dia kenal tidak mengganggu kegiatan nistanya itu.

"Kyaaaa! Park Chanyeol! Eomma baru saja berencana akan mencampur minuman kalian berdua dengan obat peㅡ mphhh"

Park Yesung langsung membungkam mulut istrinya. Astaga... sejak kapan istrinya yang manis ini berubah menjadi mesum, pikir Yesung.

Sementara Yesung tengah membungkam istrinya, Kyuhyun malah sibuk menepuk pundak Donghae yang nampak shock, "Anakku..." gumam pria itu.

"Sudah kubilang, vampire seperti kami memiliki nafsu seksual yang tinggi, sobat." Ujar Kyuhyun sok menggurui calon besannya ini.

Sedari tadi hanya harabeoji yang terlihat tenang, bahkan dia sedikit menyeringai saat melihat adegan dewasa yang sedang cucunya lakukan "Cucu kecilku sudah dewasa sekarang..." dia menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan perkataannya sendiri.

Dengan santai Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah shock sejak tadi.

"Eum... maaf, bisa kalian pergi sebentar? Calon istriku sedang telanjang bulat."

Baekhyun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan pipa paralon, tapi niatnya itu langsung dia urungkan saat mengingat tubuhnya sedang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun sekarang.

"Baiklah," Harabeoji menggiring para orang tua untuk pergi dari sana. Tapi sebelumnya dia kembali melihat ke arah Chanyeol, "Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol menatap harabeoji dengan tatapan bertanya, "Ya?"

Harabeoji mengerling nakal, "Kalau ingin melanjutkan kegiatan tadi, kau bisa menggunakan kamar Baekhyun."

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus banyak-banyak bersyukur karena sudah diberikan kakek mertua yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang dari tadi sibuk menggerutu di dalam hati dengan wajah yang sengaja dia sembunyikan di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan namja mungilnya, "Kau dengar itu? Kita bisa melanjutkannya."

Tawa kecil Chanyeol terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Tiㅡ tidak..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menjilat bibirnya saat melihat tubuh mulus Luhan terbaring di bathtub dengan begitu menggoda. Sperma miliknya yang memenuhi lubang Luhan mengalir di paha dalam namja manis itu, membuat penisnya perlahan kembali menegang.

"Oohh... tidak lagi..." Luhan menutup pahanya yang mengangkang lebar lalu menahan dada Sehun yang mulai mendekatkan kembali wajahnya, ingin mencium bibirnya.

"Aku lelah..." ujar Luhan dengan tatapan memelas, berharap Sehun mau menyudahi kegiatan panas mereka ini, "Aku sangat lelah..."

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Sehun, "Boleh aku membersihkan diri? Aku ingin istirahat..." dia mengelus pipi vampire tampan itu dengan lembut.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah beranjak dari dalam bathtub lalu memakai bathrobenya. Luhan sempat berpikir kalau namja tampan itu marah, tapi dia langsung tersenyum kecil saat Sehun kembali dengan sebuah handuk kecil dan kotak obat ditangannya.

Dengan lembut namja tampan itu membersihkan sperma yang berada di paha dalam Luhan, "Apa sangat sakit?"

"Hmm... ya."

Dia mengeluarkan obat untuk hole Luhan yang baru saja disodoknya tanpa ampun.

Luhan meringis pelan saat rasa perih kembali menjalar di holenya karena obat yang Sehun berikan, "Sshh..."

Sehun mencium mata Luhan dengan begitu lembut saat melihat raut kesakitan diwajah manis itu, "Lain kali aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih lembut lagi."

Luhan tersenyum, dia mengelus lengan kekar namja tampannya, "Ternyata kau masih punya hati." Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat calon suaminya yang begitu menawan saat menggagahinya tadi mencebikkan bibir.

"Tapi... yang tadi itu sangat luar biasa." Lanjut Luhan, dia menutup wajahnya yang merona karena mengingat pergumulan panas mereka tadi. Permainan Sehun benar-benar hebat, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan hal lain selain betapa nikmatnya dorongan penis Sehun yang terus keluar masuk menggesek dinding rektumnya.

Vampire tampan itu segera menyimpan semua obatnya, menghidupkan kran air lalu kembali masuk kedalam bathtub untuk membersihkan diri.

"Kita harus cepat membersihkan diri sebelum penisku menegang lagi." Ujarnya tanpa beban, sementara Luhan yang mendengar hanya bisa menunduk malu lalu mengambil spons mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Eung... Sehun, bisa tolong gosokkan punggungku?"

"Tentu..." Sehun mengambil spons dari tangan Luhan lalu mulai menggosok punggung namja manis itu, "Hey Lu..."

"Hmm?" Luhan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk menatap Sehun.

"Dalam minggu ini aku akan menikahimu."

"Aㅡ apa?"

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang, membuat spons tadi menjadi benda ketiga diantara mereka, "Kau tidak suka?"

"Tㅡ tidak. Maksudku... dalam minggu ini? Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kau masih 19 tahun, dan aku juga masih 21 tahun..."

Sehun diam, dia menyangga dagunya di bahu Luhan, tidak lupa memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bahu itu, membuat Luhan merasa sangat nyaman.

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan soal itu. Aku mencintaimu, apa salah kalau aku ingin menikahimu?"

Hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana dari Sehun sudah berhasil membuat Luhan meleleh. Namja manis itu mengelus tangan Sehun yang berada diperutnya, "Terserah... apapun itu aku suka." Ujar Luhan lalu terkekeh dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Tapi sebelum itu... bisa kita lanjutkan mandinya? Aku sudah kedinginan."

Sehun tersenyum gemas, "Iya sayang..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan keluar kamar mandi dengan senyum ceria yang menghiasi wajahnya, tapi tak lama senyum itu luntur saat melihat harabeoji tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya, memasang wajah menggoda.

"Cucu ku sudah besar... bagaimana sayang?"

Luhan langsung tergagap ditempat. Sungguh, dia benar-benar lupa kalau mereka sekarang sedang berada di rumah harabeoji sekarang.

"Aㅡ apa?"

 **Cklek**

"Oh bagus... ini akan memperburuk keadaan." Gumam Luhan saat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja tampan itu tersenyum ramah pada harabeoji lalu membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat, seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Harabeoji melangkah masuk lalu menghampiri Sehun, dengan wajah bangga dia menepuk bahu tegap Sehun, "Aku bangga padamu."

Sedangkan yang lebih muda hanya melayangkan tatapan bertanya.

Harabeoji mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sehun lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke namja itu, "Bagaimana? Apa tadi dia susah ditaklukan?"

Sehun yang mulai mengerti arah ucapan pria paruh baya mesum ini pun terkekeh, dia menatap Luhan dan tersenyum lembut, membuat namja manis yang tengah kebingungan itu kembali merona karena sumpah demi apapun calon suaminya ini sangat tampan.

"Tidak. Dia sangat manis." Ujar Sehun.

Harabeoji mengangguk antusias, "Baiklah baiklah... aku mengerti. Oh iya... kalian akan menikah lusa nanti. Siapkan diri kalian."

"Aㅡ apa?! Bagaimana biㅡ"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan aksi protesnya, harabeoji segera memotong ucapan namja manis itu, "Yak! Memangnya kau mau hamil diluar nikah?"

"Mwo-ya?! Aku namㅡ"

"Tapi kau memiliki rahim, cucu manisku."

"Tidak bisa beㅡ"

"Baiklah, Sehun-ah, aku titip cucuku yang paling cantik ini hmm? Sampai jumpa cucu menantuku..." setelahnya harabeoji hanya melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah memanas karena sedari tadi ucapannya terus dipotong oleh pria tua itu.

"Yak! Kakek macam apa kau ini!"

Ughh... Sehun akan selalu mengingat kalau Luhan yang sedang mengamuk adalah salah satu hal yang paling berbahaya -dan memekakkan telinga-.

Namja tampan itu memeluk Luhan yang sedang mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya dari belakang. Dia mengelus lengan namja manis itu dengan lembut, "Kau tidak mau menikah denganku hmm?"

Seketika semua sumpah serapah Luhan tertahan diujung lidahnya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Bukan begitu..." dia membalikkan badannya agar menghadap Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Aku... aku gugup..." namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap langsung ke manik mata Sehun, "Ughh... memikirkan dalam 2 hari lagi aku akan menjadi suamimu itu benar-benar membuatku gugup. Aku takut tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu." Lanjutnya.

Perlahan lengan Sehun terulur untuk memeluk tubuh Luhan, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dipelipis namja cantik itu agar dia tenang.

"Kau terlalu memikirkan banyak hal sayang... kita jalani saja semuanya bersama hmm?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae langsung menyeruak diantara kerumunan saat sang ayah keluar dari kamar anak sulungnya. Dengan wajah penasaran dia memberondong pria tua itu dengan banyak pertanyaan yang memiliki inti yang sama, 'Apa anakku itu mau menikah muda'.

"Bagaimana appa? Dia tidak menolak kan?"

Harabeoji tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jarinya tanda semuanya lancar, "Tenang saja, Sehun tau bagaimana cara menaklukan rusa liar tapi cantik itu."

Keenam orang yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar itu sontak menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar ucapan harabeoji.

"Ho ho ho... siapa dulu ayahnya. Oh Kyuhyun." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum bangga, saking bangganya sampai tidak sadar kalau Donghae ingin melempar sebuah guci besar ke kepalanya kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau harus baik pada calon besan kita." Omel Eunhyuk pada Donghae, sedangkan pria yang sudah memasuki kepala empat tetapi tetap tampan itu hanya memasang wajah datar sembari meniup-niup rambut sang istri.

"Ya sayang..." balasnya dengan nada malas.

Harabeoji tertawa pelan. Dia sangat senang karena akan memiliki keluarga baru, "Sudah bertengkarnya. Sekarang tugas kita adalah memㅡ"

"Aakhh! Chanㅡ mphh... Yeolliehhh..."

"..."

Hening. Sontak semua yang mendengar suara itu mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat dengan mata yang membulat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"CEPAT PERSIAPKAN SEMUANYA SEKARANG! ANAKKU DIMAKAN VAMPIRE! DAN KAU PARK YESUNG, AKU AKAN MEMITING LEHERMU!"

Yesung hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. Bersabar adalah pilihan yang paling tepat sekarang dari pada menyeret anak mesumnya itu keluar kamar dan memukulinya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi mesum, nak..." gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/n: Sorry ngilang segini lama + gua yakin makin kesini ini ff makin absurd.

Khusus chap ini sebenernya fokus ke NC, udah panas belum? Kalo kata gua sih belum xD

Aah, sedikit bocoran, chapter depan HunHan bakal langsung gua nikahin, biar halal kalo mau bikin anak /slap/

Untuk yang udah ngasih masukan dan saran membangun, gua ucapin terimakasih banyak /bow/

Terakhir, hargailah usaha gua yang ngetik dengan susah payah berhubung tangan gua lagi bermasalah/?. Cukup komen, jangan langsung cuss kabur/? XD

Daaahh, sampai jumpa chapter depan...


End file.
